Not Again! II
by Sora Moto
Summary: I'm leaving this so I can save the reviews.
1. Chapter 1

I've just been full of new ideas for fics lately; here goes the first chapter of my first Bleach Inuyasha crossover.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome lay on her bed, her face buried in her arms and pillow. Her door was cracked slightly and concerned brown eyes peered in at her.

It had been a week since Kagome had come back through the well. She had been scraped up and tears were filling her eyes. In her hand she clutched a small pink jewel that had sparkled unnaturally in the dark well shrine. That same jewel now lay on her desk as she mourned for her friends, not having moved since her mother helped her get to her bed that week ago.

Her friends had come over several times since she had gotten back but her mother had told them that Kagome was not feeling well and that she was sleeping whenever they came over. Not exactly a lie, but the reasons were not for the cold that she told them she had, but a broken heart.

Mrs. Higurashi had been checking in on her daughter regularly and made sure that she at least tried to eat, but this was wearing on her. She was completely unable to help her daughter and felt horrible for her helplessness. Closing the door with a soft sigh she goes to the phone in the hall and picks it up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rinnnnnnnng Rinnnnnnnng

Rinnnnnnnng Rinnnnnnnng

A phone in a semi traditional Japanese home rings in a hall. A young girl picks it up with a soft click. "Hello Urahara-ha, how can I help you."

"Is Urahara there, this is Kasumi Higurashi."

"Yes, I'll get him right away." She lightly sets the phone down and walks hurriedly down the hall in search of her difficult boss. She finds him in a back room lounging about, pretending to sleep. "Urahara-sama, you have a phone call." She stands there waiting for the man to answer her. After a while with no response she withholds a sigh and speaks up again, "Its a woman named Kasumi Higurashi."

The man falls from his lounging position, which was hard to do since he was already nearly laying on the floor. The girl in the door to the room looks at him curiously as he gets to his feet and hurries to the phone muttering about not wanting to piss her off by keeping her waiting, he seemed almost afraid of that outcome.

"Ah, moshi moshi Kasumi-chan."

"Urahara, what took you so long?"

"Ah, sorry about that..."

"You weren't napping in one of your backrooms again were you? Urahara, you need to be more responsible and not be so lazy."

"Mah mah, I'll try to from now on."

There was silence for a moment before Urahara spoke again.

"Kasumi-chan, why are you calling though? Not that I'm not glad to hear from you, its just you haven't called for a while and the last time you did was when Kagome went missing a little more than a year ago..."

He heard her sigh on the other end of the line. "Well it's about Kagome. When she went missing we found her a few days later at the bottom of the well." She continued to tell him what had happened to Kagome and about her adventures in the feudal era. "She came back for good last week, The well is sealed and the jewel is complete, but having been torn from her friends so suddenly... She hasn't been taking it well. I don't think staying here at the shrine is helping any either."

Urahara suddenly realizes what she is hinting at and starts to object. "I know what you are thinking Kasumi-chan and you know that she can't, it's too dangerous. If someone were to find out..."

"I know, but I'm sure Kagome can handle herself. She did very well in the feudal era with her friends. Besides, both her and the jewel are letting off massive amounts of reiki, I'm worried about her Urahara."

Knowing he can't argue with her he lets out a sigh, "Alright, I'll make the arrangements here for her. When do you think she will be able to get here?"

"I can have her ready by the end of the week. I know how fast you can get the paperwork for her transfer done." He could almost hear the smile he knew must be on her face now.

"I'll be there to pick her up at the train station this Saturday then."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mrs. Higurashi hung up the phone with a smile on her face, though her eyes were still sad. She now had to go and bring her daughter out of the state she had been in for the last week, if only enough so that she would be able to go to one of the few places she could think of that would be able to help her.

"Kagome?" She slowly opens the door and steps in. Kagome shifts slightly on her bed. "Kagome, you need to get up."

"No."

"Kagome, you knew this was a possibility. Your friends wouldn't have wanted you to be like this. They would have wanted you to be happy."

Kagome sniffles, but continues to keep her face buried in her pillow, "I know mom, its just... This place holds so many memories, so many memories of them and everything we've done..."

Mrs. Higurashi sits beside her on the bed and places a soothing hand on her back. "I know. I called your father this afternoon. He said it would be alright for you to come and stay with him, at least until you finish high school."

Kagome sits up a bit and looks at her mother with confusion, "Dad? But I thought he left us and didn't care..." A look from her mom shut her up.

"I don't know where you got that idea. I know that he may have had to leave suddenly and hasn't been able to contact us, but that doesn't mean he doesn't care about us. Kagome he loves us, you, very much. Trust me when I say that he left for a very good reason."

"What reason could cause a man to leave his family?" She looks at her mother with wide eyes.

"I think that that is a question you should ask him. Just be prepared for anything, alright dear?"

Skeptical Kagome nods. "Alright mom."

"Good, now I need to go and call your school. You'll be leaving this Saturday for Karakura."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok well that was an interesting first chapter, hope you guys like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I was surprised to have already gotten a review for this. Ah well on to the second chapter then.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After hanging up the phone Urahara tucked his hands into his sleeves and stood there looking thoughtful before grinning.

"Mah, this should be interesting. I hope Kagome isn't still mad at me for leaving when Souta was born..." He sweat drops and thinks of some of what he had just learned about his daughter, "Kasumi-chan I think she must have become just like you somehow." Shifting back to a playful attitude he heads out into the shop, he would need to inform the others staying at the shop of Kagome's arrival. "Mah, perhaps I should let Ichigo know?" Scritching his chin he thinks it over.

Reaching the main body of the shop he sees Tessai sweeping just outside the door with Jinta. Jinta seemed to be just kicking up dust though, where as Tessai was taking the work seriously. Looking around he sees that Ururu is organizing some of the stock, most of which is used as a front for his real business in dealing shinigami items to shinigami visiting the living world.

"Mah, Jinta-chan, Tessai-san, Ururu-chan, we're going to be having a guest starting this Saturday. She will probably be here for a while. You will all be nice to her, won't you?" Though speaking very politely each of the three noticed that the question was not meant to be answered and was more of an order than a request.

"Urahara-san, is this guest the woman that called earlier?"

He looks at her and smiles a bit, though his expression is hard to read as happy, more jovial than anything one would suppose. "Ei, the one coming is actually her daughter. It seems she had a hard time lately and she thinks it would be best for her to come and stay here."

"Are you sure that it is alright for her to be here. She might get caught up in things."

Urahara scritched his chin as he got a thoughtful look on his face. "Normally I wouldn't allow it, but seeing as how there are no current problems in Seiretei and the circumstances under which she is coming I see nothing wrong with her being here."

"Does this have anything to do with you being scared of the woman that was on the phone, Urahara-san?"

He almost seems to stumble abit, taken off guard by the question. "Mah, well that could be it too I suppose."

Sweat drops can be seen on all four in the shop as Urahara scritches his chin once again. None of them even bothered trying to figure out why or how anyone would be able to intimidate Urahara Kisuke into taking in their daughter and none of them really wanted to meet her to find out the how, thinking that if she was able to do this to him then she must truly be frightening.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saturday seemed to come rather quickly to the Higurashi home. Kagome had managed to come out of her room to eat and meet her friends, who had heard from their homeroom teacher that Kagome would be transferring to another district.

"I can't believe your leaving Kagome. It's so sudden."

"Yeah, Hojo's going to miss you the most I think. Are you going to try a long distance relationship?" Kagome blushed at this and then just looked exasperated at the question.

"We are not even a couple Eri."

Ayumi looks thoughtfully at Kagome, "This move isn't because of that Inuyasha guy, is it?" At her silent answer she moves over and gives Kagome a hug. "Do you want to talk about it Kagome?"

Her other two friends almost seem shocked, but quickly move in. "Did something happen between you two?" They chorus.

Kagome looks down at her lap, a single tear falling and landing on the back of her hand. "He... he's gone..." She nearly breaks down after the whispered confession and all three of her friends move in and hug her tightly.

After making sure that she had recovered from the emotional confession, though they all had different interpretations of its meaning, the three friends excused themselves and left for home.

The next day was Saturday and Kagome was escorted to the train station by her mother and brother, her grandfather had stayed at the shrine since it couldn't be closed during the day.

"You take care, ok sis?" Souta said as he gave her a hug. "Say hi to Dad for me ok."

Kagome nods and hugs him back. "Alright Souta, I will. I'll write too, so don't worry about me alright?"

Mrs. Higurashi stands there with a slight smile on her face as she watched her children say goodbye to each other. In her hands she held a brown suitcase; Kagome's yellow backpack was back at the shrine in Mrs. Higurashi's closet as it was a constant reminder of Kagome's time in the feudal era, a reminder she did not need at this moment. It would be there when Kagome came back and had dealt with her loss.

She handed Kagome the brown case and embraced her in a gentle hug, the two women looked at each other, neither needing to speak already knowing what the other wanted to say.

With that Kagome boarded the train and waved to her family as it pulled away from the platform.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been about an hour since Kagome had gotten on the train. She looked at the map of the train route and knew that the next stop would be the one for Karakura, where her father was. Kagome stilled had mixed feelings of seeing her father. It had been about 11 years since he had left and she had felt very betrayed at the time to discover he had left so abruptly. Her mother had told her that he had good reasons for why he left and while Kagome was skeptical it seemed that her mother at least knew those reasons and so she felt she should at least let him explain himself before judging him so harshly.

As the train came to a stop Kagome gather her bag and readied herself to exit the train.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo couldn't believe that he had been roped into coming to the train station with Urahara to pick up this guest of his. The old man wouldn't even tell anyone the exact reasons behind the girl's visit, just that for some weird reason the girl's mother scared him enough that he was going along with the whole thing. Another thing that confused Ichigo about the whole situation was that Urahara wanted him there incase as he put it 'something happened'. That something he could only guess at but he had the distinct feeling that it had something to do with the girl's reasons for coming, or maybe the old man had finally lost it.

He let out a sigh as the train finally came up to the platform and slowed to a stop. He watched as a dozen or so people emptied the train before a young woman, around Ichigo's age, stepped of the train and Urahara lifted his hand to call her over.

"Mah, Kagome-chan! You've grown up into quite the young woman haven't you?"

The girl seemed to blush before all but stomping over to the two. Ichigo couldn't help but think that she was rather cute with an angry pout gracing her face and making her lips seem even larger than he was sure they were. She seemed to look over Ichigo and then turned even angrier eyes on Urahara.

"I just want to know one thing before we leave." Urahara seemed to freeze, his face falling slightly, "Why did you leave?"

Leave? What was this girl talking about?

"Mah... Ah well you see, this isn't something we should discuss in such a public place..."

The girl seemed to get even angrier at his response before closing her eyes, he hadn't realized what a beautiful shade of blue they were until now, for a moment, calming down. When she opened them again she almost seemed like a different person. "Alright, but if I don't like your answer I'm going home. Do you understand that Dad?"

Wait did she just say DAD!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ooooo a cliffie. I just had to, it was too perfect to end it on that note. If you can't tell the last bit was all in Ichigo's perspective and his thoughts on the whole matter. Yes Urahara decided to let Ichigo know, especially since he had foreknowledge of the Shikon and Kagome's strong spirit. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next one I hope to have out soon.


	3. Chapter 3

You guys really like this story. Well I aim to please and I think I shall satisfy you all with the fallout from the reveal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You never said you were picking up your DAUGHTER!" Ichigo screamed and several of the people walking past them turned to stare. Ichigo for his part was huffing in outrage, though Urahara couldn't help but think that he seemed to be taking the information in rather well.

"Mah, I never said we weren't." At this point he just wanted to see how badly he could enrage the part time shinigami, which seemed to be working rather well as he nearly turned purple before deflating and looking confused. Ah, so close.

"How is that even possible?"

Of course Urahara should have been watching Kagome, or at least paying some attention to her as she had a rather angry look on her face and was clenching her fist so tightly her knuckles were white. At Ichigo's question about how it was possible that she was someone's daughter she snapped and took out her anger on a certain red head. "What do you mean, 'How is that possible?' How do you think its possible, he married my mom and then left after she had me and my brother!"

Urahara didn't take long to hide behind Ichigo at her outburst, "Scary as her mother..." Was all he heard before the girl turned with a huff.

"Fine, whatever. Let's just get to where you will tell me why you left and we can see if this will work out."

"Mah, of course." And with that the trio headed out of the train station and down the street to the Urahara-ha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time they reached the shop Urahara was praying to every god he knew that his daughter was no longer angry, at least not to the point of wanting to fillet him anymore. He took a glance over his shoulder and saw Kagome and Ichigo talking, well more like Ichigo was trying to interrogate Kagome about her relationship to 'geta-boshi' and Kagome was more or less answering. It confused him as to how much like her mother the girl was, angry beyond reason one moment and the next she was down right peachy. He shook his head and just hoped she'd be as calm after she heard the story behind his leave of the family.

When they entered the shop Urahara motioned for the two teens to follow him to the back rooms so things could be... explained. He was not looking forward to this but felt he should do it for his own health, Higurashi women were a force to be reckoned with.

Sitting down in the room of choice Urahara stayed quiet as he tried to decide where to begin the explination.

"Dad." He looks up at Kagome to see her expression darken from the wait.

"Right. Mah, but where to begin?"

"How about the beginning, that's usually a good place." Ichigo seemed to grin slightly at him and he sighed slightly before meeting the eyes of his daughter.

"Kagome, I know you are aware of forces that most people do not even acknowledge. Your mother told me of your recent adventures and aside from her want to help you overcome the loss of your friends... we both agreed that you would also be safer here." He pauses so she can take in what he was saying.

"Safe? From what?"

"Demons do not exist anymore but there are creatures and people that would still seek what you carry and while new dangers are sure to be stirred up its better that you have people like Ichigo here around to keep the nasties away."

Ichigo seemed to get what he meant by all this, though confused at what she could have other than large amounts of reiki. "You mean hollows might be coming after her?"

Urahara nods. "What are hollows?"

Urahara looks thoughtful before replying. "Hollows are souls that do not move on to their next lives. They become warped and live by consuming souls of those that have not been warped, even those from the still living."

"Like Kikyo?"

Urahara pauses at her question, confused before shaking his head when he realizes who she is talking about, "No, but close. Hollows usually take years to come to that point after their deaths. From what your mother said about Kikyo she had already moved on and was forcibly resurrected. She also had a consciousness of herself beyond eating the souls of the dead."

"Was this Kikyo person and arrancar?" Kagome looks at Ichigo in confusion, her eyebrow raised slightly. Ichigo saw the look and blushed slightly. "Just continue..."

Urahara seems to grin like the Cheshire cat and continues with his explanation. "Anyway back to why I left. Most souls move on to Seiretei without problem, shinigami aid some of the more stringent ones with soul burials and keep hollows from causing problems in the living world." He sees that Kagome is looking at him to elaborate after mentioning Seiretei. "Seiretei is essentially heaven; it is also where shinigami take up residence. Well most of the time anyway. Occasionally we get ones like Ichigo here that were more like accidental shinigami that still have human lives to live." Kagome looks at Ichigo and then reaches over and pokes him.

"What was that for?!"

"Uh, I was just wondering if my hand would pass through you or something." She looks a bit sheepish, before coughing lightly, "Anyway, what does this have to do with you leaving us?" Her eyes narrow a bit.

"Mah, well its, uh forbidden for shinigami to have children with humans and so I had to leave so that Seiretei wouldn't find you and your brother." He looks away from her a hand on the back of his head as he tries to look sheepish.

"You... you're one of these shinigami." Her eyes widen in shock and she seems to stare at him for a moment before her eyes glaze over and she feints from trying to comprehend all of what she's learned. After all it's not every day you find out that your mere existence is forbidden.

"Well she took that rather well, don't you think?"

Ichigo just kneels next to her his eyebrow twitching in his contained rage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Kagome had feinted Urahara had Tessai come in and move her to her room. With that done it was Ichigo's turn to interrogate the secretive shop owner.

"Alright spill, what does this girl have that's going to make my life hell?" He pointedly looked at the man across from him who was now back to his old self.

"Mah, well I'm surprised you didn't sense the large amounts of reiki coming from the necklace she was wearing under her shirt." He barely blinks before speaking again, "Still having trouble sensing reiki?"

Ichigo looks ready to pound him but manages to stop himself. "Just tell me why a necklace has large amounts of reiki."

"It is a jewel known as the Shikon no Tama. 500 years ago it was the most sought after bauble in the living world. It is said that it was created by a priestess that took her soul and used it to seal a massive demon, thus creating the jewel. It is a physical manifestation of her soul as well as the soul of the demon, not too different from a zanpakto. This being a hollow would not need to swallow the jewel in order to use its power, simply holding it would give them a power boost to put your average hollow on par with a shinigami captain."

"For real?" the whole thing sounded just too outrageous, even for Ichigo.

Urahara nods. "Kagome was born with the jewel in her body. It was torn out when she was 15, that was a little over a year ago. Due to some complications she didn't need my help or protection until now."

"Is that because of her friends you mentioned earlier."

At Urahara's nod, Ichigo allows his face to become more serious. "I'll help watch out for her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gah, I think I put more in than I should have but I wanted to say thanks to all of those that have reviewed so far. Thank you for your support of this fic.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks everyone for the wonderful and supportive reviews. Chapter length varies based on where I feel the best place to end each one is, but I plan to keep them all about the same length. Anyway on to the next chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome came to in a dark room. Getting up onto her elbows, she looks around and finds herself in a very traditional Japanese room. Shoji walls surrounded her and she realized she was sitting on a futon. Her bag was off to one side of the room, near a set of sliding shoji. Looking around again she confirmed that she was either in an interior room or it was dark out. Sighing she lays back down and stares at the ceiling while thinking about what she had been told.

"Great, out of the frying pan and into the fire." She turns over onto her side, her head being supported by her arm. "I think this is worse than having to deal with Naraku. At least I knew he was evil." She closes her eyes, "Arg, all I want is to live a normal life, go to school like a normal girl and hang out with friends like a normal teenager. Ever since I fell through the well my world has been turned upside down. Demons, magic... This blasted jewel. Hollows, shinigami, a life that is forbidden to exist." She opens her eyes. The blue orbs blaze in anger. "Who are they to determine who can and can't fall in love, can't have children, can't live..." The anger fades away as tears well up in her eyes. "Inuyasha..." She nearly chokes on the name and closes her eyes to banish the tears. "I'm a half-breed..." She takes a deep breath and smiles slightly. "Well if I'm a half-breed I will not let them intimidate me. I'll make you proud Inuyasha, I'll get through this and I'll do it with my head held high." She sits up and looks to the ceiling. "You hear me! You won't break me, you won't beat me. I'll prove to you that I deserve what I have!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning came and Ururu was on her way to check on and wake their guest for breakfast. Arriving at the door she slides it open and looks inside shyly.

Kagome turns around at the sound of the door opening and smiles at the girl, "Ohayo gozaimasu."

Ururu blinks at the girl's cheerful demeaner, "Ah, its time for breakfast Guest-san."

"Oh, alright. Feel free to call me Kagome though, alright?" Ururu nods as Kagome steps towards and through the door with a bright smile. "Well lead the way, I'm not quite used to the layout here yet." She looks a bit sheepish saying this and follows Ururu to the dinning room.

When the two entered the room Kagome's cheerful attitude caught Urahara and Ichigo off guard.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Kagome-chan. Did you sleep well?" He looks at her curiously and with an innocent air about him.

Ichigo doesn't bother hiding his shock, "Why aren't you mad at him?!"

Kagome blinks before shrugging and sitting down. "I'm not going to let it get to me. If these Seiretei or shinigami or whatever don't like the fact that he's my dad then they can deal with it. I'm not going to just lay down and let them walk all over me, telling me that I'm worthless or anything else."

Urahara looked at her a bit stunned from her declaration and gradually smiled, now realizing that Kasumi was right, this was just what Kagome needed. Ichigo just stared at her, 'Damn, I like her even more now.'

Ururu meanwhile looks up at Kagome, "Kagome-san, you're Urahara-san's daughter?"

Kagome nods and shoots and angry look at her father, "Yeah, I guess he didn't tell anyone that, did he?" Ururu nods and Kagome sighs in frustration. Closing her eyes she slowly counts to ten before letting out a slow breath and opening them again.

"Mah, well you can't exactly blame me given the circumstances can you?" He looks at her hopefully.

"No I can't I guess." She sits down and looks at Ichigo, "So, uh, why are you here Ichigo?"

Urahara interrupts his answer, "Actually I thought he could show you around. Help you to get acquainted with the area."

Ichigo blinks and then looks at him angrily, "I never agreed to that!" He sees Kagome starting to get angry out of the corner of his eye, "Not that I don't want to. I just need to stop by my place and let my sisters and dad know." Kagome seemed to accept this and calmed down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Ichigo had called and let his family know he was going to be out all day and now the two were walking down the street chatting amiably.

"And then she just looked so pathetic struggling with opening the juice box that I just took it from her and did it for her." Kagome laughed lightly as Ichigo recounted Rukia's first day at his school. He looked down at her and smiled, he liked hearing her laugh.He considered about asking about her friends, but thought better of it. After all it sounded like whatever had happened to them was something she had taken rather hard.

"Hey Ichigo." He stops and looks back to see that Kagome had stopped a few feet back. He raises his eyebrow in question, "Have you ever been to Seiretei? I mean Dad said you were a shinigami and so I thought you may have gone there at some point."

Ichigo blinks in confusion at her question, but nods. "Yeah, I've been there. Kinda boring the whole place looks like the feudal era." He scratches her head and sees her sigh in relief. "Uh, you might be able to ask your dad about it if you want to know more."

She smiles and puts her hands behind her back making him blush as it makes her chest appear larger and overall for her appearance to become cuter.

"So where to next, Ichigo?"

"Uh, I was thinking I'd show you where the school is." It was at this time that Rukia, in shinigami garb, decided to jump down in front of the two and looked at Ichigo, ignoring Kagome completely.

"Ichigo, there's been an outbreak of hollows in the area, we need your help in dealing with them."

Ichigo looks at her with a tired look, he looks at Kagome and scratches his head. "Damn that thing's like bait." He turns back to Rukia as Kagome reaches up to the jewel hidden under her shirt. "Rukia, don't suppose you brought Kon with you?" Rukia nods and then looks at Kagome with concern. Ichigo rolls his eyes at her, "Kagome this is Rukia, she's a shinigami. Rukia this is Kagome, the hollow bait."

"Hey!" Kagome smacks him on the arm and glares at him.

Rukia just looks at Ichigo as though he's nuts. "Just hand over Kon so I can change and we can get this over with."

Still skeptical, Rukia hands over a small green candy which Ichigo pops into his mouth quickly. As soon as the candy is swallowed Kagome watches in shocked amazement as he splits in two. Both Ichigo's stumble at their separation before the one dressed in the shinigami uniform hefts a large sword onto his shoulder and looks at the one dressed in a white printed t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Kon, you're going to keep Kagome here safe. If anything happens to her you're going to regret it." He turns to Rukia, "Lets go. We don't want them getting near here."

Nodding, but confused none the less, Rukia follows Ichigo down the street and towards where the hollows are located.

After the two shinigami have run off Kagome turns to 'Kon' and looks at him questioningly. Too bad for her no one had warned her about Kon, who promptly gave Kagome a hug where his face was buried amongst her cleavage.

Smack! "Pervert!" And Kon found himself getting to know the sidewalk better while Kagome stood over him glaring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay... where do I go now...? I think I may be blocked at this point. Suggestions would be helpful, so if you have any please share. Anyway hope you all like this, let me know if I messed up on Kon or Rukia.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all for the reviews, I've gotten a lot of good suggestions and will be incorporating some into the story. So shall we continue?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo ran ahead of Rukia as they hurried to where the hollows were gathering, according to Rukia. Though Ichigo was focused on the task at hand it seems that Rukia was a bit distracted.

"Oi, Ichigo. What was up with that girl? And why'd you call her hollow bait?" She started to get a bit ticked off as it seemed that Ichigo was ignoring her questions.

Just as she was about to yell at him, they came upon the hollows. There were three of them opposite the two across a playground. Both shinigami were relieved that there were no kids playing there at the moment.

"I'll tell you later Rukia. For now let's just get rid of these guys before more show up."

Rukia nods, not sure how she feels about the more serious Ichigo, and the two dive into a melee with the hollows.

The two make short work of them and start to head back the way they came, Ichigo a bit faster than Rukia.

"Alright Ichigo, what's up with the girl?"

"She's got this necklace that's got a lot of reiki. Geta-boshi said that hollows would want it cause it can give them a power boost. The girl's also got large amounts of reiki, he says." He looks down at Rukia, who is now walking beside him, "He asked me to keep an eye on her and show her around town." Rukia looks up at him with a disbelieving scowl on her face. "We should hurry back. I don't want to leave her alone with Kon for very long. How many groups were there like that back there though?"

Rukia looks stunned that he even asked about the other hollows that had come out of the woodwork that day. "Uh well I think at least six, maybe more. Renji and I were doing fine until they started coming in larger groups and getting more powerful. Its kinda like that time Uryuu summoned a mess of them." Ichigo stops and looks at Rukia with a blank look before turning to the sky. Sure enough a crack was forming and he know it was only a matter of time before something worse than hollows showed up.

Running now, Ichigo leaves Rukia in the dust before she can blink. Realizing that he was gone she gets an annoyed look on her face before running after him. How much trouble could this girl bring with her anyway?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Kon had recovered from meeting the ground, he and Kagome had gone to the park across the street from where Ichigo and Rukia had left them. Kagome kept sending glances towards the mod soul and when they finally sat down on a bench, Kon couldn't help but ask, "Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

Kagome leans back and looks up at the leaves of the tree they are sitting under. "I can't figure you out. I know you're not Ichigo, so who or what are you?"

Kon for his part looked a bit shocked that she knew he wasn't Ichigo, after all, the only other person to realize it was Karin, Ichigo's sister. "Uh well, I'm an artificial soul that Ichigo uses to watch after his body and keep people from getting suspicious."

"Oh. So that was his soul that I saw run off with Rukia?" Kon nods just as the two hear a soul rendering roar and see a hollow lumbering toward them.

Kon gets a worried look on his face while Kagome's eyes pop out of her head as she takes in the hollow. It was easily over a story high and hunched over. Its knuckles were nearly dragging on the ground as its tongue swept out of its mouth, licking its lips and sharp death. It was lanky, but had a cloak like appendage wrapped around its shoulders. Its fingers were long and sharp, like swords. It swiveled its head around to face them and she saw the red eyes and hole in its chest.

Kon is to his feet quickly and standing in front of Kagome as a human shield before a second hollow, larger and bulkier than the first, comes out of the trees behind them. Kagome gets up quickly herself and stands nearer to Kon, but back enough that she won't be in his way.

"How good are you at running?" Kagome looks at Kon confused before shaking her head.

"I don't think I'm that good at running." Without a second's thought Kon has scooped Kagome into his arms and is running away from both of the hollows at a full sprint. Kagome watches over his shoulder as the two hollows give chase, roaring their unearthly screech after them.

When the two get out to the street Kon jumps up into the air and starts to run along the roofs of buildings. After several minutes of this Kon seems to be straining slightly with Kagome's weight and starts to slow down. Just as the hollows are about to pounce on the two, two streaks of blue fly past them and strike both of the hollows, killing them instantly. Kon stops and looks down at the street where a bespectacled young man with black hair dressed in a white dress shirt and blue slacks is standing with a bow made of blue energy. He quickly hops down to the street and sets Kagome down.

"Thanks for the help, I could have handled them myself but..."

Uryuu interrupts him, "Kon what are you doing running around with a girl and being chased by hollows?" He looks rather upset and pushes his glasses up his nose while dispelling his bow.

"Uh well Ichigo told me too look after her and I didn't want her getting hurt when those hollows were coming after us."

Uryuu looks Kagome over slowly; he was able to see her reiki threads and was examining them. Their were a lot and they resembled those of a quincy, but only slightly. Confused he asked the only thing he could think to ask. "Could you see the hollows?"

Kagome nods, she had also been feeling out Uryuu's aura and noticed that it felt similar to Miroku's and wondered if he was a monk. "Yes, Ichigo and a girl named Rukia ran off to fight some others. She mentioned something about an outbreak..." Kagome unconciously reaches up and grips the shikon under her shirt, remembering what Urahara had said about it attracting hollows yesterday. "I've never seen them before though."

Uryuu nods before looking down the street behind them.

"Kagome! Are you alright?" It was Ichigo with Rukia not far behind him. He looked worried.

"I'm fine. Uh... Kon? Kept me safe and this guy killed the hollows that were chasing us."

Ichigo looks at Uryuu thankfully, "Hey, thanks for the help. Urahara would have been pissed if I let anything happen to her."

Both Rukia and Uryuu latched onto that comment and looked at Ichigo questioningly. "Why would Urahara be upset because some girl was attacked. Not that we should let her be, but Urahara doesn't usually care about that sort of thing."

"It has to do with that necklace you told me about doesn't it? I still don't see what's so special about her or some old necklace. And why is it only a concern now?"

"Uh well, you see..."

"I'm going home." Kagome turns to leave but Ichigo grabs her arm to stop her, she looks back at him with an angry look.

Gulping, "Uh, I agree that going back to Urahara's would be a good thing, you shouldn't go by yourself." He glances at the sky to see how large the crack has gotten and sees more hollows spilling out.

"Why not?" She follows his gaze and gasps at seeing the swarm coming from the cracks in the sky. "What is that?"

The others had all followed suit and were now staring at the sky as a menos grande begins to emerge. Ichigo looks down at Kagome, "How do we shut that thing off, there has to be a way to keep it from leaking out all that reiki. Its dangerous."

Kagome's eyes never leave the sky, "Seal it like before... but I don't know how." Before she knows it Ichigo has scooped her up and is running toward Urahara-ha. The others quickly follow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Should I stop here?

Nah, I'll be nice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group soon arrives at the shop and sees that Tessai, Jinta and Ururu are already standing outside with Urahara behind them. They all have serious expressions on their faces and Urahara looks at Kagome with some concern.

"Kagome, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Ichigo kept me safe with his friends." She looks at rukia questioningly before turning back to her father and pulling out the jewel. "We need to seal this back up, Ichigo says its attracting that thing."

Uryuu and Rukia both look in shock at the small pink jewel being held by its chain in front of Kagome.

"That's... The Shikon no Tama?" Uryuu is confused, his grandfather had told him tales of such a jewel, but had always said it had vanished some 500 years ago. Now here it was and it was pulling in hollows and menos grande from their home.

Urahara nods at Uryuu's question, "I would like to help Kagome, but where could we seal it...?"

Before he could continue Kagome sheepishly spoke up. "It was safe and unnoticed before it left my body so we should be able to seal it back in." She blushes slightly realizing how that sounds.

"Ah... I think I know how to do that." He steps forward and puts an arm around Kagome's shoulders and moves to two toward the door. "Ichigo, could you take care of the hollows and menos grande while I seal this little bauble back up.

Confused Ichigo just nods before hefting his sword and shrugging his shoulders at the questioning looks. "He's not going to hurt her. Let's get rid of the hollows." Saying nothing more he and the others begin fighting off the swarm of hollows and together manage to get rid of the menos grande.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside the shop Urahara leads Kagome to a back room and has her lay down so he can reseal the jewel.

"This isn't going to hurt is it?"

He shakes his head, "No, but it might be slightly uncomfortable for a moment."

Accepting this she hands him the jewel and closes her eyes. She feels a slight pressure on her chest, like when Shippou would jump onto her, and lets a tear roll down her cheek at the memory it brought. The pressure dissipates as quickly as it appears though.

"All done." Urahara sees the tear, which is quickly wiped away and frowns slightly, "It didn't hurt did it?"

Kagome shook her head, "No, I just was reminded of one of my friends." She sits up and looks down at her lap sadly. "I really miss them."

Doing something that no one would have though him capable of Urahara leans forward and gives her a comforting hug, "It will be alright, Kagome. I'm sure they're watching over you from wherever they are."

Kagome smiles a bit and almost laughs. "You mean from Seiretei." At his shocked look she smiles even more, "I asked Ichigo about it while we were out. He didn't know much but it helped me to know that my friends went on to be happy."

A playful smirk and Urahara stands up, helping Kagome to stand as well. "Then shall we go and see if they're done fighting off the hollows?"

Kagome nods and the two head out to the front of the shop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not the best ending, but a good place to stop. Hope you all enjoyed it.


	6. Chapter 6

Alright, thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Had some questions about why Kagome hasn't done much concerning the hollows. Well there are actually three reasons why she couldn't fight them in the last chapter. She doesn't have her bow or any arrows and in the show she never showed much grace when fighting up close. She hasn't been trained properly in the use of her powers; sure she can use them unconsciously or use them with a bow but not much else. The last reason being that her emotions are still in turmoil over being separated from her friends, look at how easily she broke down at a vague reminder of them, she just doesn't have the emotional control right now to do much of anything.

I hope that this satisfies you all in regards to Kagome fighting very soon, don't worry though, she will get some action eventually, just gonna take some time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Kagome and Urahara came out of the shop they saw that the hollows and menos grande had been fought off and now Rukia and Uryuu were standing around Ichigo, who had gotten back into his body, demanding answers about the mysterious new girl and the jewel she carried.

"Kurosaki, where did you find that girl?"

"Ichigo, why did you tell her about everything? She shouldn't be getting involved with all of this just cause you think she's cute!" Rukia's last comment caused Ichigo to glare and Kagome to blush.

Before anything else can be said Renji appears and looks between Ichigo, Rukia and Uryuu with a raised eyebrow. "Did I miss something?"

At the arrival of another shinigami, Urahara makes to slink away, but a vise like grip on his ear causes him to stop. "Itai, Kagome..." He almost whines and this gets everyone's attention.

"You are not running away. I'm not running away, so that means you will not run away." Her glare caused the former shinigami captain to shudder.

"How did you get to be so much like your mother?" It was quiet enough that most of those standing there weren't sure they had heard it.

Kagome turns back to the assembled group and the two that were already in on Urahara's secret knew what she was about to do. "Are you sure about this Kagome?"

She nods, her mind made up, "Yes, I won't live in fear just because he," She jerks her thumb at Urahara, "Is worried about what others are going to do."

Rukia, Renji and even Uryuu look at her confused, not able to figure out what the girl is talking about. Uryuu thought he had an idea and ran with it. "You're a quincy?" At Kagome's confused look he thought to clearify. "Its a human with powers that can be used to destroy hollows. Your reiki threads resemble what one would see in a quincy."

Understanding, Kagome shakes her head, "No, I'm not a quincy. I'm a miko, not that I've had much training." Hearing this the others all have understanding bloom on their faces, though Ichigo still looks confused. "But that's not the point." She looks pointedly at the two shinigami. "I won't go down without a fight though so don't try anything funny."

Renji looks the most confused after that, "Uh, why would we try something that would make you need to fight?"

Urahara seems to be getting desperate, "Kagome, don't. Uh, think about Souta, and your mother, this will cause problems for them too." As she hesitates Urahara almost thinks he's won before the next words out of her mouth, that is.

"Well dad, you can always bring them here. After all, Souta hasn't even met you as you left before he was born." The serious expression on her face led to no one doubting what they had just heard. Uryuu, was just shocked as were Tessai and Jinta. Renji's eyes just about popped out of his head while Rukia looked at Urahara like she wanted an explination and wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Mah, Kagome-chan. I thought you had gotten over that after I explained everything to you yesterday. Why does my daughter have such spite for me?"

Kagome rolls her eyes though sadness takes over shortly after as she is reminded of the perverted monk that always would try the same innocent routine. Sighing she lets go of his ear and goes back into the shop. "I'm going to my room."

The sad undertone to her voice caused Urahara to watch after her with concern before Ichigo spoke up, "What was that all about?" He looked pointedly at Urahara.

"Mah, well she is still upset about her friends..." Ichigo had already pushed passed him to follow Kagome inside. He may not have understood exactly what was going on but he realized that he was probably the only one there that knew enough to help her, at least that she would let help her.

"Alright, Urahara spill. If that girl is your daughter why not mention her until now?" Rukia's glare had Urahara back onto somewhat familiar ground and he was able to recover from his lapse in control.

"Mah, Rukia-chan, you know the rules better than anyone else. After all, you knew that making Ichigo a shinigami was illegal and one of the gravest offences." He didn't need to continue as both Renji and Rukia looked at him, at last realizing why he had never mentioned it.

"You did tell her that little tid bit of information before she could go and blab it like she just did, didn't you?" Renji was shocked at the girl's bravado above all else.

Urahara nods, "Mah, I did. But she doesn't seem to care about that though. I think it must have to do with not wanting to let down her friends. It was good for her though, oddly enough, knowing that her existence will cause her to be hunted and maybe even hated by Seiretei has given her a new reason to live. From what her mother told me, she had all but given up on life."

Uryuu, being the only one there that hadn't known about the forbidden nature of Kagome's revelation of Urahara being her dad, was shocked, but then became concerned. "What happened to her friends that would cause her to feel that she should give up like that?" This same question was circling about in Rukia and Renji's heads as well, but the quincy had beaten them to the asking of it.

"Mah, it seems as though they died rather suddenly and Kagome hasn't fully accepted that fact yet. From my understanding, one of them lived his life with a similar bias as she now bears." Remembering something from before Urahara looks at Uryuu questioningly. "How were you able to identify the Shikon no Tama though? It's been missing for about 500 years."

Uryuu pushes his glasses up his nose a bit before answering, "My grandfather told me about it once. It was a legend that was passed down in my family about a group of early quincies that searched for the jewels fragments. One member of the group was said to have vanished with the jewel as soon as it was completed."

"Mah, very interesting. Could you tell that tale to Kagome? It might make her feel better to hear what happened to the rest of the group after the jewel vanished."

"I suppose, but I don't see what that has to do with her losing her fiends." Urahara just grinned and turned to go inside; leaving the rest of them outside and out of the loop they knew he was keeping them out of.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A bit shorter but I can't think of where else to take this chapter without rambling. Next time we'll see what went on between Ichigo and Kagome.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks again for all the reviews, they're really motivating me to write and your suggestions are helping a lot also. Anyway. So what have Ichigo and Kagome been up do, let's find out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once inside the shop Ichigo sees Kagome continue to the backrooms and follows her hurriedly. "Kagome?" She doesn't seem to hear him as she eventually reaches her room. Opening the door she walks in and sits down in a corner, curling up in a ball. Seeing as she left the door open he realizes that she knew he was there and didn't mind if he stayed. With this in mind he moves over next to her and sits down beside her. "Wanna talk about it?" He hears her take in a deep breath trying to steady herself.

"No, but I will. I... I just want someone to talk about it with. Someone that won't think I'm crazy." He stays quiet, waiting for her to continue. "When I turned 15 I fell into the well on the shrine. Well I guess fell isn't the right word, more like I was pulled into it by a centipede demon. We seemed to almost float there for a long moment before I pushed the demon away with a flash of pink light. The bluish light that had been surrounding us faded away and I found myself at the bottom of the well. Not thinking twice about it I climbed out of the well but instead of the shrine building that I was used to it being in I found myself in a forest. It was really weird, but then I saw the goshinbuko and worked my way towards it."

"When I got there I was surprised to see a boy with long white hair seemingly pinned to its trunk. Getting closer I realized he had dog ears on his head. As I was inspecting him the villagers found me and captured me. When they took me to the village I thought I was dreaming or had lost my mind because it looked like I was in the feudal era. I later found out that I was though." Kagome stopped there and looked up at Ichigo to see his reaction. She was relieved though to see that he was taking her seriously and waiting for her to continue, which she did.

She told him of all of her adventures in the feudal era, all of her friends. About how Naraku had tricked Inuyasha and Kikyo in order to taint the jewel, and how finally they had defeated the evil hanyou and completed the jewel.

"Everyone was so happy when Miroku's wind tunnel disappeared," Tears were flowing freely from her eyes as she held her knees to herself even tighter. "Then the jewel began to glow, and I guess I might have too because they all looked at me. I saw fear and concern on Inuyasha's face, it was the last thing I saw before I found myself in the well shrine." Her sobs racked her body and she couldn't continue, Ichigo reached over and gave her a hug, petting her hair in an attempt to sooth her. He held her like that for a long time before she finally calmed down. He now understood why she was taking this whole thing so hard. Her friends that had become like a second family for her had been taken from her so suddenly and she didn't even get to say goodbye. It was worse, he thought, than if they had died right in front of her. But not knowing how they lived out their lives, only that they were no longer alive... He supposed he would be broken like this also.

When she had calmed down she moved away from him slightly to show that she was feeling better, "Thank you."

"You looked like you needed it."

She managed a small smile, "Thanks for not thinking I was crazy."

He scoffed gently at her, "Crazy things happen to people. If I discounted your story because of something as out there as time travel, I'd be a real jerk. I am sorry though, that you lost your friends like that. You know since some of them were demons, do you think they might have survived the time between then and now?" He looked down at her and saw her shake her head.

"Dad said demon's no longer existed. Even if they could have, they obviously didn't."

"Well yeah, he says that. But quincies were supposed to be extinct but Uryuu is one, so that's not true. And if even one quincy can survive to disprove that they're extinct then why not a demon?" Kagome looked up at him with her mouth hanging open in shock and her eyes filled with hope. "I'll even see what I can do to help you find them. We can sneak you into Seiretei even if you want to see your human friends. We might be able to find them; it's a big place though."

Kagome launches herself at Ichigo and embraces him in a tight hug, "Thank you, thank you so much Ichigo." She is crying again, but this time they are tears of joy and hope.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Urahara had gone inside, the three that worked for him followed suit and got back to work in the shop while Uryuu, Rukia and Renji stood outside trying to figure out what was going on.

"So... Are we going to report Kagome to Seiretei or not?"

Rukia sighs and closes her eyes, "No, but not for Urahara's sake. Kagome was really brave to tell us that and she's also going through a hard time. Its probably best if we at least let her move on before saying anything."

Uryuu nods. He had been thinking that he would do what was necessary to stop the two if they decided to tell their higher ups about Kagome and was glad that they would at least let her mourn her friends before bringing down more trouble for her to deal with. "We should probably go now. Things seem to have settled down and with that jewel sealed back up we shouldn't have to deal with any problems caused by it."

Renji and Rukia nod, "I'll go get Ichigo. I'm staying at his place."

"Yeah, I better get back to Seiretei before they start to wonder. Don't know what I'm going to tell them though. They would have noticed the menos that came here."

"I'm sure you'll think of something." And with that the three split up and went their own ways, Rukia going in to get Ichigo before heading to his place.

She went straight back into the back, following Ichigo's reiki to where he was with Kagome, but Rukia didn't know that. She sees the door to Kagome's room, still slightly ajar and move towards it, stopping when she hears hushed voices and soft sniffling.

"Hey I should probably get going home. I'll see you tomorrow morning. I'll walk you to school so you know where it is."

"Alright, thank you again Ichigo. It means a lot to me."

"Ah, don't worry about it, wouldn't be much of a friend if I just let you suffer when there was something I could do to help you."

Rukia heard Ichigo get up and head for the door before realizing that she had inched closer to the door and was hunched over in a classic eavesdropping position. She managed to straighten herself up just in time for Ichigo to open the door. Rukia looked up and saw Ichigo blinking at her before sighing and putting his hand up to his head in exasperation. "Rukia... Lets just go, you're staying in my closet again aren't you?" He doesn't even wait for an answer before walking past her and down the hall, the door now closed behind him. He already knew the answer and knew that Rukia wasn't far behind him, probably with a curiously expression on her face. "We're going to have stop by here on our way to school tomorrow. I hadn't had time to show it to Kagome before you came by about the hollows."

Rukia nods, "Alright." She pauses, "Hey Ichigo...?"

He interrupts her question, "Sorry, Rukia. It's just not my place to tell you. Give Kagome some time, she may tell you when she's more ready."

Rukia stopped on the sidewalk; they had already left Urahara-ha. It was just so strange for her to see Ichigo act this way, he was usually so brash and charged into things headfirst. For him to be so conscious of another person's suffering was a bit disconcerting to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well I hope you guys liked that tender moment between Kagome and Ichigo. I plan to have more.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you once again for all the reviews. Ah, now where was I oh yes Kagome is starting school this chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning came around and Kagome found herself waiting outside the Urahara-ha waiting for Ichigo to show up. She had been so relieved after telling Ichigo her story, followed by his gentle comfort when it had caused her to break down, that she had had the best night's sleep that she had had in a long while. Now refreshed and reinvigorated she actually had a small smile on her face as she looked forward to her day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo was similarly looking forward to his day, and while he was haunted slightly by Kagome's tale about her past, he managed to eventually get to sleep last night. Fortunately for him his late night excursions to fight hollows had him used to the lack of sleep. With Rukia beside him he headed for Urahara-ha to pick up Kagome and show her the school. Coming around the corner he couldn't help himself from doing a double take. There standing outside the shop was Kagome. She was leaning against the wall and looking up towards the sky. Her hands were clasped behind her back grasping her school bag lightly. A slight breeze picked up tossing her hair gently across her face, which he saw had a small smile on it. At that moment he saw how innocent she was and his heart clenched when he thought about all she had been through.

She reached up and tucked her hair back behind her ear before noticing them and her smile widened as she waved. "Hey Ichigo, Rukia. I didn't know shinigami went to school too, Rukia."

Rukia had been watching as Ichigo had all but started drooling over Kagome and fought to not roll her eyes at him, "I'm doing it to stay undercover. We should hurry though if we're going to show you around before class starts."

That managed to snap Ichigo out of his stupor and he cough slightly to hide his growing blush. "Uh, yeah lets go."

That was all it took for the trio to walk off towards their destination.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the school Uryuu was sitting in his class reading a book when he noticed Rukia, Ichigo and Kagome come in through the gate. He watched as Kagome smiled and chatted amiably with both Rukia and Ichigo. He wondered about Urahara's request as he watched them enter the building before turning back to his book. He couldn't figure out the elusive ex-captain and a part of him didn't think he really wanted to.

About 20 minutes later he saw Kagome come up to his class's door. She stopped and looked back over her shoulder at someone. Uryuu saw Ichigo and assumed that Rukia was out there as well, Ichigo nods at Kagome before he and Rukia walk off waving, leaving Kagome behind. Minutes later the bell rings signifying the beginning of class. All of the students in the class took their seats as Kagome walked up to the teacher and handed him a paper. She looks it over before smiling and standing.

"Class we have a new student joining out class today, I want you all to make her feel welcome. This is Kagome Higurashi. Higurashi-san would you like to tell the class a bit about yourself?"

Blushing slightly Kagome nods, "I grew up on a shrine run by my mother's father. My favorite subject is History and I'm currently staying with a family friend so that I can continue my education here in Karakura."

Uryuu looks a bit surprised when she refers to Urahara as a family friend, but remembering that Seiretei wasn't who they wanted finding out about her she had probably done it to cause less problems at school.

The teacher nodded when Kagome finished introducing herself. "Well your love of History should help you with the project that your class is working on in the subject. Please take the seat behind Mureya-san." The teacher turns to the blackboard and begins writing. "Class I would like to remind you that your History projects are due next week. For those of you that may have forgotten, the assignment is to take a legend from the feudal era of Japan and create a short 5 minute presentation on it. I need you to sign up for a time for your presentation if you haven't already." After that announcement she continued on with the lesson.

Uryuu let his mind wander a bit, perhaps he could use the History project to see what Urahara had meant without being blatant about it. After all the legend his grandfather had told him filled all of the requirements and it wouldn't hurt for Kagome to learn more about the jewel she carried within her. So with his mind made up he took out what he had on his project already and began it anew.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At lunch, Ichigo and Rukia picked Kagome up at her and Uryuu's class. She had been glad to have someone she knew in her class, but was surprised when he didn't go with them to eat lunch, opting instead to stay in the room and eat at his desk. She told herself she would ask about it later as she sat down on the roof with Ichigo and Rukia to eat her lunch. She opened it up and smiled at the delicious yet simple meal within the bento and promised that she'd wake up even earlier tomorrow if only to be able to make lunch for Ururu and repay her for being so thoughtful.

She looked up from examining the contents of her lunch when three older boys, older than her at least, came over and sat down with them. The one that stood out the most was a tall dark skinned man with shaggy brown hair that hung in front of his eyes. Kagome could tell he was a kind person and smiled at him warmly causing him to blush slightly.

"Hey Ichigo, who's the cute new girl? You haven't been holding out on us have you?" This comment came from a shorter boy with spiky, messy hair that made him look younger than he was, he also reminded her a bit of Kon with how he was acting.

"Keigo, shut up and drop it." He turns to the other two as tears fall like waterfalls from his eyes. "This is Kagome, she just moved here..." He stops and gives Chad a look so he knows that they need to talk later.

Kagome smiles at the new arrivals, "It's nice to meet you."

Ichigo continues the introductions, "Kagome, this is Chad, Mizuiro and the water works over there is Keigo."

"It's nice to meet you Kagome." Mizuiro gave her a friendly smile while Chad just nodded at her in acknowledgment.

Keigo on the other hand had worked his way over to her and had taken up her hands in a gesture all to familiar to her. "We should go out some time..." He would have continued but Kagome had gotten up and excused herself before running off without another word. Keigo just watched after as she left the waterfalls back in full force.

Ichigo sends a glare towards his friend before getting up and going after her. The rest of the people on the roof looked confused at her behavior and watch Ichigo follow her off the roof.

"What was that about Rukia-san?"

Rukia shakes her head at Mizuiro, "I don't know. That's the second time I've seen her run off like that though."

Chad was not the only one whose expression shifted to concern for the girl that had just run off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo found Kagome curled up under the stairwell in the basement. He didn't hear her crying but he saw her shoulders shaking ever so slightly and so he walks over to her, his hand running through his hair as he sits next to her. "You going to be ok?"

She nods and sniffles, "Yeah, it's just that he reminded me of Kouga." She turns her head to face him and lays it on her knees, a smile coming to her face, though the sadness stayed in her eyes. "He probably yelled and fought with Inuyasha after I disappeared."

Ichigo watched as tears started once again to flow from her eyes and reached over to give her a hug. There wasn't anything he could say to make her feel better, he could only offer her his comfort and a shoulder to cry on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope everyone liked it. Next chapter should be out soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for all the great reviews. Now on to the next chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome was able to recover by the time lunch was over and went on to her last class which was home economics. As she was new the teacher paired her with Uryuu so that she could get a handle on what the class was doing.

"Thank you for helping me, Ishida-san."

He pushes his glasses up his nose when she smiles at him to hide his slight blush, "It's no problem Higurashi-san. Are you settling in alright?"

She nods, "Yes, Ichigo's been a lot of help in showing me around." She puts on an apron as today they were going to be baking cookies. "I think I'll give him my cookies as a way of saying thank you."

Uryuu was confused when he felt angry at hearing her talk about Ichigo so fondly, 'I should be the one she thinks fondly of.' His eyes widen a bit at that thought, he couldn't be jealous could he. He looks Kagome over as she gathers the dry ingredients for the cookies.

"Should we make peanut butter or chocolate chip?" She looks over at him with a smile and he blushes again, turning away slightly to hide it.

"Ah, I think we should make chocolate chip." He looks back at her and sees that she has gone to get the chocolate chips. At that moment he decides that he would get to know her better and maybe he would help her move on, without her friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo and his class had physical education after lunch and Ichigo was surrounded by his friends, sans Rukia, and being interrogated about Kagome.

"What's the deal Ichigo? Why'd she run off like that?" Mizuiro looked at him, his concern for the new girl obvious. Keigo had still not fully recovered thinking that she must hate him and simple sat there with his waterfall tears pouring out. Chad for his part just sat silently and waited for Ichigo to tell them what had caused the girl's distress.

Ichigo let out a slow breath and ran his fingers through his hair, "Look she just went through a tough time and lost all of her friends. Keigo just reminded her of one and it upset her, alright?"

Mizuiro nodded in acceptance of the explanation and let the matter drop. Keigo for his part caught the part at the end and let his waterworks dry up with a sniffle, "So she doesn't hate me?" Ichigo gave him a nod, though had a bit of a surprised look on his face as his friend did a 180 and was suddenly sparkling, "Then I still have a chance. Hey Ichigo, where's she staying?" That was just the first of many questions that Ichigo just ignored with a sigh. He looks up and sees Chad still giving him a slightly concerned look and Ichigo nods. The two would talk when school let out; after all there were things he could tell Chad about Kagome that the other two weren't allowed to hear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the last bell rang Ichigo asked Rukia to get Kagome and wait for him at the gate, he wouldn't be long. With a nod she leaves to get Kagome as asked while Ichigo goes up to the roof where he was going to talk with Chad and hopefully get his help in keeping Kagome safe from hollows and seiretei if things should get that way.

When he got to the roof Chad was sitting down waiting for him, looking up at Ichigo's arrival he waits silently for Ichigo to start. "Kagome's staying at Urahara's, so she knows about everything. I'm sure you noticed all the hollows and the menos yesterday that showed up." Chad nods, "They were after Kagome, and chances are that Seiretei might send someone to get her also." Chad looks questioningly at Ichigo after hearing this. "She's Urahara's daughter, but that can't be wide spread knowledge. Kagome may not care if everyone knows, or what Seiretei will do but we should still try to keep damage to a minimum."

He nods in acknowledgement. "I'll help. She seems very sad, even though she puts up a cheerful face."

Ichigo can only nod in agreement. "Come on Rukia and Kagome are waiting at the gate."

"We should tell Inoue-san also. She may be able to help Kagome-san."

Ichigo looks up at the tall boy beside him, "Yeah, she might."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Rukia had gone to get Kagome and had also picked up the quincy. The three were talking about their day when Rukia brought up the History project.

"I don't know what to do. We're supposed to pick a legend, which is a myth? But I can't think of any."

Kagome looks at her thoughtfully before looking up at the sky, "You could do the legend of Inu no Taisho. He was Demon from the feudal era that wielded three very powerful swords, the most notable of which could summon a thousand undead from hell. He died defending his human love that had just born him a son." Uryuu gave Kagome a sidelong glance; he had never heard about that legend and said as much. "That's not surprising, its not well known. I only know about it because we had that sword at our shrine and my grandfather would always tell me the legend behind it." Her eyes moistened slightly at the memory of their battle with Sounga, but smiled slightly at remembering how Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru overcame their differences and acted like brothers to defeat the sword. Uryuu noticed how her expression changed and vowed to find out more about that legend.

"Do you know what you're going to do for your project?" Rukia looked at Kagome, not even having noticed the sad look that had been there a moment before.

Kagome nods, "I was thinking of doing the legend of my family's shrine and the Bone Eater's Well." She forced a smile before relaxing it for a genuine one. "Ichigo!" She raised her hand in a wave at the substitute shinigami and Uryuu felt himself get jealous of the attention he received as she ran over to him, pulling out the cookies she had made in class. "Here." She hands him the bag with her cookies, "We made cookies in class today. I wanted to say thank you for helping me out so much." Uryuu got even more jealous of Ichigo as he saw the orange top blush at receiving the gift.

"Uh, you're welcome." He averts his gaze as her smile was making him blush even more. She then takes his hand and pulls him back to the group at the gate, Chad following and looking slightly amused.

"I'll see you tomorrow Ichigo." He nods goodbye to the rest of the group at the gate and Ichigo finally notices Uryuu.

"Hey Ishida, what are you doing here?" Uryuu gives Ichigo a blank expression as he pushes his glasses up his nose slightly.

"I was just helping Higurashi-san get used to the school." At Ichigo's blank but questioning look he elaborates, "We're in the same class; the teacher had me helping her find her way around."

"Oh, ok. Well see you round Ishida." And with that Ichigo leads Kagome off towards her home, Rukia following after them.

"Hey Kagome, will you help me research that legend you told me about?" Kagome looks back at her and nods with a smile and the three turn a corner cutting them off from Uryuu's view.

Pushing his glasses up his nose again he heads off for the library to see if he could find anything about the legend Kagome was going to help Rukia with and also toe work on his own project.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well For those that wanted Ichigo to have competition I've made Uryuu have a crush on her and now the fight between the two is on. But what Uryuu doesn't know and what Ichigo has, or will figure out soon at least, is that both have to compete with Inuyasha. He was her first love and she never had any closure to that relationship. Some of you may be wondering why Rukia was talking about the History project with Uryuu and Kagome even though she isn't in the same class, its because of how Japanese schools work. Each class has a national lesson plan that changes very little between different schools; I'm also making Karakura High have only one History teacher. Teaching the same lesson plan to every class in that grade level means that they all have the same project to do.

Next time we should get to the project presentations.


	10. Chapter 10

Once again I'm starting off with a thank you for all the encouraging reviews. One of you mentioned that Uryuu was in the same class as Ichigo, Orihime and Rukia, That is probably true, but when I first started writing this I for some reason though that Uryuu was younger than Ichigo and his classmates. I've covered up that slip with having the History project being worked on by both classes. On another note on the same subject Japanese classes are different than those in the US. Where as in the US students change classrooms for different classes, in Japan it is the teachers that change rooms, home ec, phys ed and science labs being the exceptions to this, I think music may be also. There are no elective classes in Japanese schools; clubs are the closest you get.

Anyway I'm sure I bored you all stiff with that so with the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the week went by rather well for Kagome and her new friends, the only thing that rather got on her nerves was when about halfway through the week Ichigo had decided to dog her every step and followed her around in a way that angrily reminded her of a certain dog-eared hanyou. This eventually resulted in her pounding on Ichigo and huffing off with an angry pout.

The reason for Ichigo's pestering of the miko was due to his notice and realization that Uryuu was making moves towards her and in like manner his jealousy flared as he also realized that he didn't want to share the special bond he felt between them. After Kagome had beaten him off though he decided that discretion was the better part of valor and instead tried more tried and true methods of winning ones affections, and so the fight for Kagome Higurashi began anew in a new era.

Rukia meanwhile had been watching the whole thing with great interest and couldn't help but laugh as Kagome pounded Ichigo into the ground for trying to follow her into the bathroom unwittingly. Rukia had also taken it upon herself to introduce Kagome to Orihime and the two quickly hit it off as close friends and now the three women ate lunch with Orihime's friend, Tatsuki, discussing various happening around the school. Rukia also soon realized that Kagome was completely oblivious to the attentions she was getting from the two sometimes friends and had great fun poking at it without revealing anything of their silent competition to win her over.

Kagome had also jumped at the chance to join the school's archery club when she found out about it and was quickly accepted after displaying her prowess with a bow. When asked where she had learned to shoot so well she shyly said that it had been part of her training to take over her family's shrine. The excuse when asked to elaborate was that he grandfather was a tad old-fashioned and she felt no reason to not humor him.

Outside of school Kagome had managed to convince Urahara that she deserved training, if only so she could control her reiki and not attract as much trouble. The final argument had been made after Kagome had been attacked 4 times in one day by hollows that wanted to suck out her soul like a serving of escuargo. As such she spent her free time out of school and on that weekend training in Urahara's special training area with Ichigo and Tessai. Ururu would help every now and then also.

When the next week rolled around it was already the time for their History projects to be presented. Kagome, due to her late start on the project had been saved a slot on the second day of presentations, where as Uryuu went on the first day.

"Ishida-san, please come to the front of the class and give your presentation."

He nods and moves quickly to the front of the class. ever since Ichigo had made it clear to him that he would not let him have Kagome without a fight, Uryuu had worked even harder on making his presentation perfect, finding a few new details that his grandfather had not been able to tell him about. At this moment, as he stood before the class, he was glad that Urahara had given him the suggestion of telling Kagome about his family's legend of the early quincies. "I choose to do my research on a legend that my grandfather told me when I was young. It is the tale of a powerful jewel that was coveted by many. When a young woman accidentally shattered the jewel, scattering it to the four corners of Japan she teamed up with an outcast demon, a monk and a demon slayer to gather the scattered pieces. But a demon of darkness also sought the shards and the two groups were in constant struggle to gain more than the other. Eventually they met in a fierce battle, the young woman and her companions championing the day. But just as the jewel was completed the young woman, and with her the jewel, vanished. Her companions searched valiantly to find her, the outcast demon more so than his human companions. They found no trace of her and the monk settled down with the demon slayer while the outcast demon simply disappeared into the forests, never to be seen again." As Uryuu finished his story he heard the door slide open and shut, almost slamming and saw that Kagome was no longer in her seat.

The entire class had watched as the new student fled the room, her face ashen. Uryuu looked to the teacher and she motioned for him to go and make sure she was alright. He quickly left to go find her and met Ichigo in the hall. His room's door had been open so he had seen Kagome run past in tears. Seeing this he didn't even ask the teacher permission to leave the room and had gone after her, only to run into Uryuu in the hall.

"What the hell happened, Ishida?" The two were standing an arms length between them. Ichigo glaring at the quincy, somehow knowing this was his fault.

"I'm not sure myself. I was just giving my presentation to the class when she bolted from the room."

"That's weird, what was your legend?" Ichigo looks at him more confused than anything for the moment.

"It was the legend of the Shikon no Tama and how it disappeared."

"Well no wonder she ran off. Idiot." Not elaborating further Ichigo takes off down the hall to look for her. Uryuu just looks after him confused and angry at having been called an idiot. He quickly followed suit and began searching for Kagome.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome found herself on the roof of the school. She had tears flowing freely and heavily from her eyes as she thought over the end of the story that Uryuu had shared with the class. Part of her was happy to hear that Miroku and Sango had settled down together. She realized that they most have stopped searching when they realized that she must have been sent home, to her own era. But what tore her up inside was having heard that no matter what Inuyasha had not stopped searching for her no matter what, or maybe that was just her wishful thinking on her part. She wiped away a few tears that were quickly replaced, 'He must have gone to hell with Kikyo.' That would explain why no one had seen him after he disappeared into the forest. A new well spring of tears fell from her glistening blue eyes and she hardly noticed the door to the roof open and two set of footsteps walking towards her.

"Kagome."

"Higurashi-san"

Ichigo would have turned to glare at Uryuu for interfering and causing her this pain in the first place but stopped before he even could begin at seeing Kagome stiffen at their approach.

"He went with her..."

Uryuu looked even more confused at her words while Ichigo moved to stand behind her, his arms opening for her if she wanted them. "Then he's a jerk that doesn't know what he gave up." He pauses as she turns into him and he rubs her back gently. Uryuu suddenly feels like an intruder. He new nothing of this young woman that so easily took up the embrace of the other young man. He felt ashamed; somehow he knew he caused her pain. "He knew he could have waited for you." Despite the truth in his words she shook her head against his chest.

"He was only a hanyou, he may not have, and even if he had he would have been old. I think he realized that." She snuggles further into his embrace and Uryuu winces at the pang of jealousy, this was not the time or place to act childishly. "I broke his heart by leaving. It's my fault he died. If only I had fought harder to stay, anything!" Her sobs doubled in strength and Ichigo gently lowered her to the ground so she could curl up in his lap.

Uryuu watched as the girl spilled her heart out. He now realized why she was so torn up over her friends. She had loved one of them and hadn't been able too even say goodbye. He suddenly felt like crap for doing whatever it was he had done to remind her of him. Ichigo saw Uryuu collapse in on himself slightly and sighed silently before motioning with his head that he should join them on the ground. He shushed Kagome and petted her hair to sooth her.

"Kagome?" She pulls in her tears a moment to see Uryuu hesitating to sit down and realizes what Ichigo is trying to do. She nods at them, sniffling as she wipes her eyes. Uryuu sits down next to them and waits for whatever he is going to be told, the intimacy of the moment engulfing him for now.

"Thank you Ishida-san." Both boys look at her confused at what she meant by that, "The story you told in class, I know it very well and I am grateful that I know how at least two of my friends lived out their lives. I was the young woman that broke the jewel the one that vanished after we defeated Naraku."

Realization at her words hit home like a sledgehammer. This is why the story had upset her so much. It was about her and her friends. He looked at her apologetically and felt that he knew even less about this woman. He had only wanted to help her, she had said thank you but he could have told her in such a better way. Hesitating he opened his mouth to speak, "Higurashi-san... I... That story was one my grandfather always told me. He said it was about our ancestors, some of the earliest quincies..."

Kagome looks at him in shock before smiling sadly, "Well at least Miroku's wandering hands weren't genetic. Sango must have beaten it out of him." The sadness in the air left them and the three sat there in companionable silence. Eventually Kagome closed her eyes and let herself drift off to sleep, exhausted from crying so much and the two boys worked together to get her to the school's clinic so she could sleep more comfortably.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That was longer than expected but worth it, ne? Hope you all liked this chapter, next one should be out soon I hope.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks again for all the reviews. I know that a lot of you want Kagome to fight some hollows and kick some ass, but she needs to heal a bit more and also learn how to fight a bit better. She can use a bow and that's about it and since she isn't a shinigami or quincy she would need to carry one around all the time to be prepared for a fight. She will be fighting eventually, but for now she just can't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the episode on the roof with Ichigo and Uryuu Kagome sat down with them both in her room at Urahara's so she could tell Uryuu the whole story. Ichigo insisted on being there, not just because he was jealous of Uryuu and didn't want him alone with her for something so emotional for her, but also because it was emotional and he wanted to make sure she would be alright. Telling he story to Uryuu was less emotional than when she had told Ichigo. She had had time to prepare herself and each time she told the story it became easier to tell it. Uryuu also agreed to help her find her demon friends after hearing that Ichigo thought at least the ones that had known about the well might have survived, if only to meet Kagome again. Kagome had given the quincy a tight hug and chanted thank you's over and over again into his shoulder at this announcement.

As the two had left the shop to go their separate ways Ichigo had sent a glare at Uryuu and Uryuu did likewise. Neither had to speak, they both knew what the other felt for the tragic miko. Uryuu thought of the wolf that she had mentioned would show her his affections and the hanyou that had always fought with him. He also thought on her reactions to how Inuyasha would always run off to be with Kikyo and came to a decision.

"We can't fight over her."

Ichigo stopped and looked up at Uryuu with a glare, "What!"

"The kind of person she is, she won't want us openly fighting over her. We should at least agree that whatever her decision we will not do anything that will cause her more pain."

Ichigo looked at the quincy and realized that what he was saying was making sense, "So you're saying that if she chooses one of us the other will give up and let her be happy right?" Uryuu nods and Ichigo runs a hand through his hair once again. "Alright." He sticks his hand out and Uryuu takes it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

During the week or so since Kagome had arrived in Karakura the general of the Gotei 13 had been considering what to do about the increased hollow activity there. He had almost sent someone to check it out when the menos grande had appeared but when it had disappeared and things showed signs of calming down he had reconsidered. No he was reconsidering that reconsideration. Though it wasn't as bad as having a menos grande lose, there had been more and more hollows attacking the area and he was curious, if not concerned.

And that was the reason why he had called the captain of the 10th division and his lieutenant and was briefing them on what he knew of the situation. He went over what Renji had reported when he had come back after the menos grande incident the previous week and that he had said things were back to normal. He then went on to tell them how hollow activity was increased from what it usually was, even if those in Karakura could handle it he wanted to know what was attracting all the hollows to that town and why only now.

Hitsugaya agreed to the mission with a curt nod and turned to leave the general's office. Matsumoto followed after him at a steady pace. Neither spoke until they had cleared the 1st division offices and were on their way to the 10th division.

"So, you think Ichigo knows what's going on?"

"I'm sure he does but if he doesn't I won't be much surprised."

Matsumoto grins and looks down at her captain sneakily, "So are you excited to see Karin-chan again." She smirks triumphantly at seeing her captain blush and glare at her.

"Just keep in mind Matsumoto that we are going to the living world on business."

She stops and her eyes widen just a bit before she pouts and runs to catch up to him, "Taicho, can't we just do a little shopping? Taicho!" She whines slightly as he speeds up making her run a small grin gracing his features for a moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Kagome made her presentation to the class, she told them the story of how the Shikon no Tama came to exist. And for the rest of the day nothing major occurred. At lunch she was a bit surprised to see Uryuu joined them. He had never shown any interest in eating lunch with anyone before. Despite her surprise though Kagome greeted him with a smile, "Hey, Ishida-san. Are you going to join us for lunch today?"

He nods and pushes his glasses up his nose as he sits down next to Kagome. Not long after Uryuu joins them, Ichigo comes over and looks at Rukia who is sitting next to Kagome, opposite Uryuu. She rolls her eyes and moves over so he can sit between Kagome and herself. Orihime and Tatsuki watch the whole thing and look at Rukia questioningly and she shrugs. Kagome for her part looks at Rukia also and then between the two boys on either side of her. With no answers forthcoming she gives up on it and continues eating her lunch.

School ended with no more oddities and Kagome found herself being escorted home by not just Ichigo but Uryuu as well. She continues to look between the two all the way to Urahara-ha before snapping at them as they had both been hovering very near to her.

"Alright. What is the deal with you two all of a sudden!" She had spun on her heel to face them and was now giving them a look that told them she was not up for any games.

The look on their faces was that of a deer caught in the headlights, as both tried to think of a way to get out of this without her hurting them.

"Kurosaki." 

Both boys thanked whatever god had led to the interruption before turning to see who exactly it was. Kagome looked at the two new arrivals with a questioning look; the one who had spoken was a younger boy, appearing about 13. He has white hair that is a bit messy and spiky with a small tuft that comes down in front of his face. His icy blue eyes are focused on Ichigo with a slight glare. Behind the boy is a buxom strawberry blonde whose hair feathers way from her face while falling in soft curls around her shoulders and down her back. Her eyes lock onto Kagome's as they mutually look over one another and grey meets saphire.

While Kagome was looking over the new arrivals Ichigo had gone a bit pale. It was one thing to get Renji and Rukia to keep a secret, but his experience with the height challenged and icy captain was that he wasn't the type to keep this kind of secret. Quickly covering up his slight panic at the icy captain's appearance he bites back, "Hey, Toushirou. What are you doing here?"

Hitsugaya narrows his eyes having seen the brief panic on Ichigo's face, "I'm here to investigate the recent hollow activity, including the incident with the menos grande that showed up a little over a week ago." He continues to study Ichigo, catching a glimpse of the black haired girl standing slightly behind him and the quincy. The way that the two moved to block her from his view caused him to shift his focus to her fully and he takes in not only her appearance but the large amounts of reiki coming off the girl. It was enough to nearly dwarf Ichigo's own. His eyes widen at the realization that the girl was the one attracting the larger number of hollows and possibly the menos grande. "Why didn't Arabai report that there was a girl with more reiki than you, Kurosaki?"

Kagome watched the white-haired boy curiously as his expression changed and settled on her. At his assessment of her reiki output she got a bit scared, but steeled herself before it could show. She looked to Ichigo with concern, she may not have understood fully what was going on, but she had a feeling that he was in trouble and it was because of her.

"We asked that he not burden Seiretei with it. She is getting training on how to control her reiki already and we were just about to drop her off at Urahara's for that training." Ichigo seemed to relax at Uryuu's quick thinking, but Kagome just seemed to get angry at the two boys standing in front of her as she put together that the white-haired boy was another shinigami and by that train of thought, the woman behind him was probably one as well.

All four of them focused their attention on the petite girl that was suddenly radiating an angry aura that had crossed into the visible spectrum, even for those unable to sense reiki. With a huff she turns and storms down the street and into Urahara-ha, slamming the door in her wake.

Matsumoto looked at the three boys who all seemed extremely confused by the girl's actions, and while she didn't know the exact cause, she had an idea that it had to do witht he actions of the two that had defended her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that was interesting, let's see if the captain and his lieutenant can figure things out before Kagome tells them out of frustration. If my characters seem out of character feel free to correct me so I can fix them, I haven't seen past the bount arc and so my grasp of the captains and lieutenants is a bit off. Wikipedia has been helpful though.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Sorry about not updating as much today, but its a weekday and I have a day job so I couldn't type until late. Alright lets get started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Urahara pokes his head lazily into the hall in the back of his shop as he hears Kagome run by, slamming doors. He looks after her curiously, blinking a bit in surprise. "Mah, I wonder..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Out in front of the shop Ichigo, Uryuu, Matsumoto and Hitsugaya were still standing in a bit of surprise from Kagome's sudden departure.

"What the HELL?" Ichigo nearly stomped his foot in childish frustration. As soon as he thought he was starting to understand the emotional girl she went and did something like this.

Shortly after Ichigo's outburst Urahara sticks his head out of the shop's front door. "Mah, Ichigo, what did you do to upset Kagome-chan so badly?" He almost seemed to grin at saying this, already having an idea once he saw the two full-time shinigami.

"How the hell should I know?"

"It might have had something to do with what we just did Kurosaki. After all she did say she wasn't going to hide it..." Ichigo looks back at Uryuu and the two shinigami before smacking his head with his palm and storming off and pushing past Urahara.

Hitsugaya directs his stare at Urahara before walking towards him. He stops a few feet from the former shinigami captain, who he notices is uncharacteristically nervous. "What is that girl not wanting to hide Urahara?"

"..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo stomped up to Kagome's room and nearly tore the door off its track while opening it.

"What do you want Ichigo?"

"I want to know why you seem so intent on not letting us protect you. In case you couldn't figure it out, those two would probably take what you told them and report it to Yamamoto, who's likely to put out a sentence on your life!" Ichigo had moved forward during his tirade and was now inches from Kagome as he glared down at her.

"I don't care. I will not contradict everything I said to Inuyasha over the past year and half to convince him that he was perfectly fine being a hanyou. I've told you how he struggled with the prejudice and he would be disappointed in me if I didn't stand up for myself and become stranger because of them!" Kagome's eyes were livid and her chest was heaving from containing her anger at Ichigo to simply screaming at him.

Not really thinking out his actions Ichigo grabs Kagome by her upper arms, stopping short of shaking her. "He also wouldn't want you to die because of your all important morals! You're not strong enough to fight a serious shinigami, not one of their level!"

Kagome goes stiff in his hands and glares up at him with a hurt and even angrier expression. "I'm always too WEAK! Weaker than Kikyo, too weak to take care of myself. Too WEAK to do anything but sit and watch others get hurt protecting me. I don't want to be weak and if I were to let up on my 'all important morals' I would prove that I could never be anything but WEAK!"

Ichigo is taken aback by the passion with which she spoke and only slightly loosens his grip on her arms. "I didn't mean that you were weak."

"Well it sure sounded like it!"

"I... Look I'm sorry, but until you can hold your own in a spar against me I don't want you blatantly going around telling everyone that Urahara's your dad. Will you at least agree with that?" He looks her dead in the eye as he speaks, trying to make her understand the seriousness of what he was saying.

She sighs and nods, "Yeah. I'll agree to that. Don't want to cause you more trouble than I have to, do I?" She gives him a slight smile and he can't help but to smile back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She's your WHAT?"

"She's my daughter, Shiro-chan." Urahara replies with a nonchalant air. Uryuu was already preparing himself should the two decide to act on the information, he needn't worry though as Hitsugaya clenched his fist in anger before speaking.

"You're lying." He narrows his eyes, "What is she really hiding Urahara?"

Urahara looks innocently at the height-challenged shinigami captain. "Hmm? Well she is a miko of unfathomable power, but you probably already noticed that." Hitsugaya has a vein popping out on his forehead as he tries to keep himself from hitting the older man, at least until he got a straight answer. "I can't think of anything else that she could be hiding from you Shiro-chan."

The sound of the door sliding open and the sounds of two people stepping out did little to distract the two locked in a mental battle from their task. The other two did however turn to look at the new arrivals.

Kagome took in the scene and the tenseness of Uryuu's shoulders, as though readying for battle. She gives a sigh of frustration, "Did he tell them?" Uryuu nods and Hitsugaya and Urahara shift their attention to the young woman standing in front of Ichigo. "Sorry Ichigo, looks like we weren't fast enough." She didn't sound too upset and this caused Ichigo to groan slightly. Kagome walks up to Hitsugaya, Ichigo having told her his and his companion's ranks within the Gotei 13. She places her hands on her hips and bends slightly to get eye to eye with the boy captain. "If you have a problem with him being my dad or me being his daughter, don't think I'll let you scare me into hiding or giving up. I can't take back that you know but I can probably make your life unpleasant if you do anything to cause trouble."

Not one to be intimidated he bites back, "And how do you expect to do that?"

She smirks and sends a small thread of her power towards him, brushing his cheek with it. It had taken her several weeks under Miroku's coaching to be able to manipulate her aura as such. Her training with Ichigo and her father had increased upon that foundation enough that she could manipulate her powers in this way. Hitsugaya immediatly let out a hiss at the light touch of her power and jumped back holding his cheek. Taking his hand away after a moment a thin burn line is visible on his cheek.

"I warned you about her being a miko, Shiro-chan." Hitsugaya just glared at the smug man as he reassessed the girl's abilities.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a dark room, deep in the 12th division offices a figure stirred. Grey eyes opened and looked about the dark room with a hard edge. The figure shifted and a light was lit reveling a dark haired female dressed in the traditional robes of a shinigami. She stood from where she was seated and grabbed a white ribbon from a chest of drawers against the wall near her. Tugging her hair back the young woman tied it into a familiar style at the nape of her neck and left her room. "Its time." The vague comment echoed off the dark empty halls as she woman left. She had an errand to run that was 500 years old.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok I hope you all liked this chapter. A lot of talking, but it was necessary. I bet you all know who the woman at the end was and if you don't... I cry for you. Next chapter out soon.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad so many people like this story. Shall we begin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hitsugaya glared across the room at the young woman that was chatting merrily with his captain. He also noticed that Uryuu and Ichigo were sitting strategically to stop him should he try anything. Hitsugaya also caught the glares sent at Urahara by Ichigo.

He knew he couldn't say anything to Seiretei or Ichigo would rage war on it once again, as he had when Rukia had been taken and sentenced. Not that he was going to share this decision with any of those there.

Another thing that gained Hitsugaya's ire was the burn he had received on his cheek from the young miko. It had been healed quickly by a pulse from the girl; it also made him wonder at the ease with which she could heal in comparison to harming others. Standing he turned to leave. "Matsumoto, we'll be staying here for a while as instructed. We will report in at one week intervals to inform Seiretei of the happenings her in Karakura." The buxom lieutenant watched her captain leave in surprise.

"Looks like he's going to buy you some time with Seiretei, Kagome-chan." She smiled at the young woman, "He must be curious to see what you'll be able to achieve." She pauses and looks up, a finger on her chin, "Or he just does not want to make Ichigo mad." She grins at Ichigo and looks back at Kagome. "We should go shopping tomorrow."

Kagome couldn't help but smile at the cheerful woman and agreed that they would go shopping when Kagome got out of school the following day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late afternoon of the following day and Kagome was meeting Matsumoto at the school gates after her club meeting concluded. She hurried up to the older woman with a smile and a wave and the two headed for the shopping district, intent on having a good time and doing some long awaited shopping, in the case of Matsumoto.

The older woman still had the image of her captain steaming at her in her mind from when she had told him what she was doing. He couldn't argue with her about it though, she had mentioned that by being near Kagome she could better keep an eye on her and defeat hollows that came after her, faster. He was still upset that she was taking advantage of the situation to go shopping.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had taken her a while to get out of Seiretei and Rukongai without letting her captain, or any other shinigami, know of her departure. But her caution was well rewarded as the dark haired shinigami made her way over across the modern city in search of her querry. Looking at her one that knew of shinigami would have found her strange as she carried no zanpakutou, though she was not unarmed. Over her shoulder was slung a quiver of arrows and in her hand she held a bow, neither was particularly interesting aside from who was carrying them.

She stopped on a roof and looked down to the street where a crowd of people were going about shopping and going over the goods of others. A head of long black hair being pulled gently along by one of strawberry blonde caught her eye and she continued to watch them, keeping her reiki in check so as to go unnoticed.

She followed the two for the remainder of the afternoon, and as the evening began to creep in followed them out of the crowds and gave a single pulse of her aura from a remote area of a park to gain the attention of one or both.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two women shopped until the shops began to close for the night. Evening was coming on and both had agreed that they would be back to Urahara-ha for dinner. Shortly after leaving the shopping district they both stiffened at a pulse of energy coming from a remote copse of trees in the park. They looked at each other in question, the pulse hadn't been very strong and they weren't sure whether to investigate or leave it be.

Kagome had felt a gentle tugging on her being since she began shopping earlier that day and when she had felt the pulse the tug had increased. Concerned about this she decided to voice her opinion of the pulse to Matsumoto, "We should check it out." At Matsumoto's questioning look she elaborated, "I think that pulse was meant to get our attention, I have a feeling they've been following us all afternoon."

Now concerned for the girl she had taken into her charge for the afternoon, Matsumoto nodded in agreement, "If that's the case, I agree that we should check it out." They headed to the copse of trees, Matsumoto using some soul candy to shift into her shinigami form and sending the gikon back to Urahara's to let them know what was going on. 

It doesn't take them long to see the woman in the standard shinigami uniform standing opposite them. Matsumoto looks at the woman curiously, never having seen her before and also curious about her lack of zanpakutou. She took in the woman and was a bit surprised at her resemblance to Kagome. When Kagome gasped, Matsumoto glanced at her and saw she was pale as a sheet. Her gaze then shifted back to the woman across from them.

"It's been a long time, Kagome." She spoke softly as she directed her attention to the youngest of the women.

"Kikyo!" The shinigami woman nods, "How? I mean, I thought you and... Didn't you... What are you doing here Kikyo?"

The sword less shinigami smirked at Kagome's stumbling questions. "I think you mean to ask why I am not in hell with Inuyasha and why I am standing before you as a shinigami. Both have to do with you Kagome."

Before either could speak again Matsumoto stepped in with a question, "Why don't you have a zanpakutou?" Matsumoto only grew more confused as the woman smiled at her.

"That also is something I've waited so long to address with Kagome." Both noticed as Kagome took a step back and looked ready to bolt, but fear was far from her face. Kikyo sighs tiresomely. "I mean you no harm Kagome. We are one in the same and my actions in the past were brought on by my being separated from you. I am not meant to exist as a fragment and you are being stunted in the growth of your powers by my absence. I apologize for the pain I caused you in the past but I am merely a ghost of the woman that you once were."

Still confused but slowly beginning to understand what was going on between the two Matsumoto watches as Kikyo's words sink into Kagome's suddenly blank and shocked mind. "Are you saying you're going to give me back the piece of my soul that you have?" At Kikyo's nod Matsumoto goes into information overload and faints. The idea that a soul could be separated into two separate beings, too much for her to handle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kikyo helped Kagome get Matsumoto back to Urahara's where Ichigo was up in arms and yelling at Hitsugaya for not letting him go and help Kagome.

"Ichigo!"

The two shinigami turn to see Kagome and her apparent twin carrying an unconscious Matsumoto between them, the thing that caused concern in both was that one was a shinigami. "What the hell happened, Kagome?"

"She just fainted."

"I'm talking about why are there two of you!" He shouted while pointing at Kikyo.

Kikyo looked a bit upset at being mistaken for her younger counterpart, "I now understand how you felt whenever Inuyasha would compare you to me Kagome." Ichigo got cross-eyed as he tried to figure out the woman's words. "I am Kikyo, an acqaintance of Kagome's."

Understanding bloomed across Ichigo's face and he immediately leveled his oversized sword at Kikyo. "I won't let you hurt her."

"Ichigo!" Kagome glared at him and he gulped at the heated expression, sheathing his weapon.

Kikyo just turns to Kagome, "What is it with you and guys with monstrous swords?"

"I never thought of it that way, I always seem to find them wherever I go." She shrugs and continues to carry Matsumoto into the shop as Ichigo stares after them.

"See, she's perfectly safe." Ichigo glares at the smug, diminutive captain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Kagome and Kikyo got Matsumoto settled into her room, Urahara looks in on them, having heard the commotion out front. Kagome doesn't even look at him as she speaks, "Dad we're going to need your help. This is Kikyo, meet you in the training area."

"Mmm, should I get Ichigo-san."

"If you want."

Curious as to what exactly his daughter had planned he hurried to get Ichigo and Hitsugaya with a mischievous grin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reuniting in the underground training facility, Kikyo appears impressed, before Hitsugaya slings a few questions her way. "What division are you in? Karakura is a place that requires special permission to come to and you are not even a ranked officer. You also lack a zanpakutou."

Kikyo narrows her eyes at the short captain before answering, "It's nice to meet you too, Captain Hitsugaya. I have been enjoying the hospitality of the 12th division and its captain." Those that knew of Mayuri's tendencies for experimentation had their eyes pop out at this. "And the reason for my lack of zanpakuto is the same as Kagome's reason for her lack of control and, should she ever undergo the training to do so, Kagome's own lack of a zanpakuto." They all looked at her curiously.

"Mah, everyone should be able to create a zanpakuto if they have enough reiki, and you both of you have plenty."

"Yes, well recent studies by Captain Kurotsuchi have shown that incomplete souls, those missing fragments, are incapable of creating or summoning a zanpakuto."

The two not in on the connection between the two women(AN Kagome never told her mother about Kikyo), looked at them before Kagome continued, "I am Kikyo's reincarnation and due to an incident a little more than a year ago, my soul was fragmented and the Kikyo you see here was created from my soul's memory of being Kikyo."

"That's impossible! Souls can not survive being fractured like that!" The information was enough to cause the usually stoic captain to loose it. It amused Urahara greatly to watch the white haired shinigami pull at and nearly rip out said hair.

"Mah, am I to assume that you require my help to make your soul whole once again Kagome-chan?" The two women nod. "This should be interesting." Urahara taps his cane on the ground in front of him, "This may be slightly uncomfortable Kagome-chan." And without further warning he has thrust his cane into and through Kagome's forehead, forcing her soul from her body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mwahahahaha a cliffhanger, I'm so evil. Hope you all enjoyed this.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry it's been a while since I updated

Sorry it's been a while since I updated. School and work are a bad combination for writing. Had someone wondering if Urahara knew about the connection between Kikyo and Kagome, he did not prior to last chapter. Kagome never told her mom and thus she never told Urahara .Anyway hope you enjoy this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pain, her world was pain. She couldn't breathe; it was like a huge weight was pressing on her chest. She had the sensation of falling before something wrapped around her, stopping the sensation. The pain seemed to lessen but that might have been her getting used to it. Slowly she brings a hand up to her chest and feels a chain and she looks down to see a rusty and corroding.

A loud gasp comes from the others in the space at seeing the condition of her soul chain.

"What's wrong with her soul chain? It's practically falling apart."

Kagome couldn't say anything; she was too shocked to say anything. A light touch on her shoulder causes her to turn and look up at Kikyo. "I am sorry for this pain Kagome."

Kagome shakily gets to her feet, noticing for the first time that Ichigo was supporting her, having caught her when she fell. At her feet lays her body and she shivers a bit at the unnerving sight.

"Dad... How do we fix this?"

All eyes turned to Urahara, who was no less shocked than they were. "Ah..." He blinked a bit and tried to gather what he knew of the subject, but was drawing a blank. He looked between the two and an idea came to him. "We need to fuse their chains together."

Everyone gave him a blank look, well aside from Kagome, who was in too much pain, and Kikyo, who was looking at him as if to say 'and how do you plan to do that'. "Mah, well we need to sever Kagome's chain so we can fuse the two ends."

"Are you crazy!? Severing a soul chain means death!" Ichigo was glaring at Urahara for even suggesting it.

"We need to make her a shinigami. Kikyo is already one and if we can fuse their ends together then Kagome should become a shinigami."

"That's illegal Urahara. Humans are not to be made into shinigami."

"Well technically Shiro-chanm she already is a shinigami, so there's a loophole." Blank faces met him.

The clearing of a throat caught their attention, "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Kagome is on the border of being a living hollow if we do not hurry.' Kagome once again fell to her knees.

"I'll go and get Tessai-san."

Within minutes Urahara had returned with Tessai, who was now standing beside Kagome with a large ax slung over his shoulder. Kagome was kneeling on the ground with her arms wrapped around her. Ichigo was beside her, giving her the physical support she needed to not fall on her face. With urgency at the forefront Tessai took his cue and struck the chain, severing Kagome from her body. Kikyo quickly grabbed the end of Kagome's chain and looked to Urahara.

"We need to fuse them quickly." He kneels beside the two, grabbing Kikyo's wrist and forcing Kagome's chain to her chest. When the two came into contact there was a bright light and a sharp cry.

The spectators blinked to clear their eyes, what they saw when they looked at the spot where Kagome and Kikyo had been was Kagome bent over and retching. She was garbed as Kikyo had been but was distinguishable by the slight curl of her hair. Beside her was a thin sword with a pale blade and a black hand hold, its red sheath was slung across her back, a red sash holding it in place. 

Ichigo helped Kagome to sit back on her heels as she wiped her mouth with her sleeve. "Does it always feel like getting punched in the gut to do that?"

"Mmmm, I don't think anyone would know but you. This is not something that has ever been done before."

"Ugh... I'm just glad it worked."

"Yes, well we'll be shifting your training, Kagome-chan." Kagome groans again as she realizes she is not going to enjoy her training.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome woke the next morning to the sun splashing across her face. After she had been rejoined by Kikyo's piece of her soul she had reentered her body and Ichigo had helped her to her room where she swiftly fell asleep. She had slept peacefully, with no dreams to disturb her. Groaning, she works her way to a sitting position and eventually rolled out of her futon. She needed to get ready for school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She still felt like she had been hit by a truck and grumbled to herself as she waited for Ichigo and Rukia to pick her up on their way to school. She wondered if Uryuu would join them today like he had the previous week. Looking up into the sky she let her mind wander and didn't notice as Ichigo and Rukia, followed by Uryuu came up to her.

"Kagome? You feeling alright?"

Kagome jerks slightly in surprise before nodding, "Yeah, just a bit tired." She pushes off the wall, "We should get going."

She doesn't smile, but she didn't seem sad, just contemplative. Uryuu pushed his glasses up his nose before stopping Kagome. "Kagome... Your reiki is different. How...?"

Kagome looks up at him with a smile, "Don't worry Ishida-san, it's nothing."

Ichigo looks a bit upset at her answer, "Kagome, Kikyo showed up and you... you became a shinigami."

"Kagome!" He looks at her with a worried frown. "That's hardly 'nothing'. Are you alright, Kikyo didn't try to hurt you did she?"

Kagome let out a sigh and got her face right up next to Uryuu's, "I'm fine. Kikyo just wanted to give me back the piece of my soul she had."

Rukia looks at her confused and quirks an eyebrow. "That's impossible, no one can survive without their entire soul and your reiki is so strong, that would not be possible."

Ichigo drops his hand on Rukia's shoulder and leans down by her ear, "It is. Hitsugaya was there when we fused them back together."

"And Kagome became a shinigami because?"

"Kikyo was one; she'd been in 12th division until she came here yesterday."

The group was walking towards the school again as they continued to talk.

"I start training in how to use my shinigami powers and my zanpakuto after school today. I'm looking forward to it."

Ichigo let out a snort, "I'm just glad I'll be there to help you. No offense Kagome, but Urahara is insane with how he trains people in the use of shinigami powers."

Kagome twists herself a bit to look up into Ichigo's face. "Was your training that bad Ichigo?"

He nods, "I thought he was going to kill me."

Kagome's eyes go a bit wide at this, then she looks thoughtful, "Sesshoumaru would train Inuyasha that way, not that he would tell Inuyasha when the training sessions would begin. Come to think of it I don't think Sesshoumaru ever told Inuyasha that all their fights were for Inuyasha's benefit." Uryuu and Ichigo both looked at her a bit concerned when she started talking about her friends, but when she didn't look upset by it they looked at each other.

"Uh... Kagome?"

"Hmm?" 

"You're... Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah. Why do you guys keep asking that?"

"Um... Cause whenever you talked about them before, you'd... Well, you'd start crying."

Kagome stopped and looked a bit shocked, "I... I think merging with Kikyo might have had something to do with it. I have a feeling of peace when I talk about them now. It's almost like she knew what happened to them and even though I don't know exactly what that was, it makes me feel better to know there is an answer."

Rukia looked confused at them, "I thought that Urahara said they were dead. Where's the uncertainty in that?"

Kagome looks unsure for a moment before answering. "Well, they are probably all dead, but that's more because they lived around 500 years ago." Kagome scuffs her toe gently and looks sheepish.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I tried to make it a bit longer, hope you liked it. I may be going out of town next week. I'll take my computer with me but I can't make any promises, on top of that its difficult to upload to the net at home since our wireless network is down. So until classes start up in April it will be harder for me to upload chapters.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for the long wait, all you lovely reviewers deserve better than this long pause in the story

Sorry for the long wait, all you lovely reviewers deserve better than this long pause in the story. I kinda ended it badly last time also. So to make up for it I will give you an extra long chapter... I hope. It looks like I will be updating mostly on Thursday night and Fridays. A few people have mentioned having trouble reading various chapters due to problems with (chapters not loading in entirely) This is simply a glitch, if you get on on another computer it goes away, I promise. Anyway on with the chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dead silence was what met Kagome's revelation. Admittedly she had told Ichigo and Uryuu the full scale of her adventures a while ago, but Rukia had been left out of the loop.

"500 years... but how?"

Kagome looks at her feet sheepishly, "There was a well at the shrine I used to live at that allowed me to travel back in time." She shakes her head. "Ichigo, do you think when I finish training with my zanpakuto that we can look for the ones that may have survived. I really owe it to Shippou to find him, even if none of the others have survived."

"Yeah, but we should ask Urahara. He may have heard something; he always knows weird things like that."

"They lived 500 years ago! The only place you could find any of them would be Rukongai and you can't go there!" Rukia looks downright confused mixed with angry at what they are saying.

"Rukia's right, Rukongai is a place we should avoid and they may be there." Uryuu looks thoughtful as Rukia looks at him thankfully, "Though we could look in Hueco Mundo, that seems as good a place as any to find your friends that would have survived."

Rukia looks ready to lose it, "What! If they're there they'd be hollows! Hollows!"

"Rukia, calm down already, the friends she's going to be looking for are demons. They have really long lives."

Rukia doesn't respond and Ichigo waves a hand in front of her face with no response, he then pokes her to see if that snaps her out of it and she falls over from the gentle nudging.

"I think we broke her."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group made it to school with Ichigo carrying Rukia on his back, she was out cold despite her eyes being open and it was a bit disturbing for the students they passed on the way to the school clinic.

After dropping her off Ichigo waves and heads to his class leaving Kagome and Uryuu to go to their own; Rukia eventually comes to and heads to class, trying to forget the conversation that morning. The rest of the day goes by without incident and before they know it it's over and the small group heads to Urahara-ha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a dark dank corner of the Forest of Menos a dark form shifts. A shaft of light shines down and the being shifts into it slightly, revealing a spider-like form, a white mask covering its face. A loud crack and the mask spiderwebs, a sound like glass breaking and falling to the ground and the mask is falling away like shards of rain. A blood curdling scream is heard throughout Hueco Mundo. The being squirms and seems to explode into motion, writhing and screeching. When it stills what remains of the mask is a cracked section over one glowing red eye and black silky hair falls away from its head in waves. An evil smirk graces its features as it stands. White robes revealed by the shaft of light.

"Ku ku ku ku, that was more than I expected." He holds up a strange crystal/orb. "I see great uses for this. Ku ku ku ku."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the training space beneath Uruhara-ha, Kagome is standing in her shinigami uniform with her sword held out in front of her. Sweat is beading on her skin and she is breathing heavily, her clothes are lightly torn and dusty. Across from her is Urahara, standing lazily with his cane tapping. He is holding his usual fan, spread in front of his face as he studies her form.

"Mah, Kagome-chan, do you want to take a break. We've been down here since you got home from school."

"What!? huff I don't huff want to stop huff now!" She straightens herself up and tries to summon forth the energy to continue. "Let's do it again!"

Urahara looks at her with barely concealed concern that comes off as bored. 'Kasumi would be extremely upset with me if I don't make her rest... Ah, that should work.' "Mah, Kagome-chan." He taps the fan against his chin, "We can't do anymore until you learn the name of your zanpakuto. Why don't you meditate a bit on that? You can practice your forms again tomorrow."

Kagome looked at her father and felt upset about the fact that he wasn't going to push her further, 'Ichigo described his training as harsher than this, why isn't he treating me the same way?' Disappointed that she is being treated so differently she sits down with a frown, "Fine, I'll meditate."

As though he had read her mind Urahara steps forward and crouches down in front of his daughter, "Kagome, I am sure that Ichigo told you about his own training, ne?" He doesn't wait for her nod before continuing, "His was a very different situation. He had a time limit and was forced to rush. You have the option of taking your time and learning things properly. I doubt that it will take much longer than Ichigo because of Kikyo, but it will take time and you must practice patience." Kagome looks up at him, nodding in understanding. "Good, now you already know the basics of meditation so I will stay here if you need me but you should be good on your own." He gives her a lazy, yet oddly creepy, smile that is uniquely Urahara.

Kagome closes her eyes and shifts to sit in a lotus position, her hand hanging lazily from her wrists at her knees, a soft glow forms around her as she slips deep within her own mind and soul.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A field of purple flowers surrounded by an ancient forest and though the light seem to be unaffected, the sky is a swirling dark grey, frozen in time. This is where Kagome found herself upon beginning her meditation. A light breeze blows across the field, the flowers sway in response, but the wind is unfelt by the girl.

"This is an odd place to be."

"Not necessarily. It represents who you are and who you were." Kagome turns around to face the speaker in surprise. Shock goes through her upon seeing the one there. It was a white haired woman with lavender pink eyes. Kagome's shock came from the fact that the woman was like her negative, her skin was black and her clothes were white with black accents in the style of her old school uniform from middle school. "Surprised? And before you ask I am not Kikyo, she is represented by the numerous flowers you see here, they are Kikyo flowers."

"Who...?"

"Hmm, I am a part of you but not in the same way that Kikyo was. I think you know who I am though, don't you?"

"You're my zanpakuto?"

The woman nods, "That I am, and you are here to learn about me and yourself, ne?" She smiles at Kagome, "Are you ready though? Are you ready to move beyond where you are now, always depending on others, always being the one needing protection? Are you ready to be on your own, after all no one else needs to be protected?"

"What...? I..."

The woman smirks, "Shall we find out then? Just how ready you are for me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Evil cliffhanger and Kagome is getting into her training. Hope it is enough for all of you out there that have waited so patiently for this, enjoy.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey everyone, thanks for all the reviews

Hey everyone, thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad the last chapter was so well received and I hope I can sate you on the cliffhanger and the mysterious hollow that appeared last chapter. He may or may not be in this chapter but he's a busy little hollow isn't he. Just for everyone's reference I am placing this story after the Arrancar storyline, I don't know enough about it to write within it so... Anyway on with the story, ne?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Urahara watched as Kagome sat in meditation, her zanpakuto lay in front of her and was now also glowing softly. He blinked a bit in surprise at that, "Sugui, she's already talking with it." He smiles in a fatherly fashion, "That's my Kagome-chan. I should have expected this with her unusual circumstances. Mah, I wonder if she will master it in one session."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Within the space that was Kagome's mind the girl was breathing heavily while glaring at her negative, who was smirking and looked extremely pleased with herself.

"Come on Kagome, I know you can do better than that. Unless I'm wrong and you really are as weak as everyone says you are. I you guess you will always need to be protected, what with not being able to protect yourself."

Kagome's glare hardened but she said nothing as her breathing began to even out, what was the point to all of this?

"The point my dear little friend is that you're not ready and I doubt you ever will be. I'm sure Kikyo would have been able to master me, but you? You just aren't up to snuff."

Kagome wanted nothing more at this point than to wipe that arrogant smirk off the negative's face, "Would you quit with the mind reading stuff already, its annoying?!"

"Oh, but that wouldn't be much fun. If I'm going to be stuck with you the least you can do is entertain me."

That seemed to be the last straw for Kagome as she charged at the smirking negative of herself tried to use the training she had been getting for the past week. Her blow didn't land and she ended up tumbling forward with a gentle hit to her back from the negative.

"Really you act more like Him than you realize don't you? Running in half cocked and making a fool of yourself. Why don't you just admit that you will never be able to fend for yourself, that you will always need someone there to keep you safe?"

"No! I will not! I can get better, I will protect myself and my friends. I can do this!"

"Then why can't you hear my name?"

Kagome blinks and looks at the negative in confusion. What was this all about?

"You can't hear my name and until you can you will always rely on others to bail you out. Now, what is my name?"

Kagome stands up slowly and looks at the negative of herself and relaxes. She sees now that whenever she had not been speaking her lips continued to move, but she could hear nothing from her. There was a faint sound now that she had calmed down and she let herself slip back to the ground and calm herself further. The key she now realized was not letting her emotions control her actions. It was counterproductive and prevented her from hearing the subtle voice now whispered to her.

She sat there and let herself come to peace with her own mind and the whisper became louder, though still muffled. 'ku..ay..mino..un..hin.' Kagome furrows her brow and listens more carefully, 'Kur..yam..nojun..hin. Kurayaminojunshin.'

"Kurayaminojunshin? Darkness of Purity. That's your name?"

The negative smiles and nods. "You heard. You should go now though. You need to rest before we continue beyond that. You start the real training tomorrow."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The glow around Kagome and Kurayaminojunshin faded to nothing and Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see her father sitting across from her looking to all the world like he was asleep. Sighing in exasperation She stands up and grabs her zanpakuto before nudging him with it.

He looks up at her lazily, "Mah, finished already?"

"Yeah, Kuaryaminojunshin told me I need to rest in order to be ready for the real training tomorrow." Kagome gives him a grin and he smiles back.

"Mah, so much progress in one day, I'll have to let Ichigo know you beat him for speed." He brings his fan up to his face and smiles before taking off for the ladder.

"Dad!" She chases after him, not wanting him to tease her friend more than he already did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hitsugaya was patrolling the city, it was his way of getting out and relieving the stress that his lieutenant caused him. She had gone shopping several times and each time she came back she had to show him her newly acquired items. Added to that the fact that he had to keep quiet about Kagome and everything that surrounded her situation made things that much worse. He still couldn't figure out the whole deal with that Kikyo woman. Souls just can't be split like that! Now she was a shinigami and he didn't know if it was a bad thing or a good thing.

He stopped his musing on a roof as a black, iridescent butterfly fluttered up to his ear. HE paled as the hell butterfly disappeared, having delivered its message. Hitsugaya took barely a moment before shunpoing back to Urahara-ha, worry and an emotion that could only be described as fear were etched into his face.

"This is not good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I could end it here...

Nah, you guys have had too long between updates already.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome had caught up to Urahara in the shop after climbing the ladder, but she was already too late to stop him from spilling the beans about her training to Ichigo and Rukia, Uryuu had gone home after seeing her to the shop. Rukia seemed surprised and impressed by Kagome's progress, while Ichigo... Well it was hard to tell with Ichigo. He seemed to be a bit jealous of the fact she had managed to get so far so quickly but another part was also happy for her. He seemed to act out his anger by scoffing at Urahara before turning to Kagome with a small smile.

"Nice job for having only been shinigami for a few days."

"I... Thanks, I think its because Kikyo had already gone through training for being a shinigami, so its not that big a deal."

That seemed to be the right thing to say as Ichigo smiled at her widely after she said it. "Still we should through some kind of party to celebrate it, don't you think?"

"Mah, a party would be a good idea. Why don't you go out and get some cake Ichigo-san?"

Ichigo looked at the disheveled shop in annoyance. "Fine." Ichigo heads for the door to go to the cake shop and get some cake, grumbling the whole way.

"Ichigo! Wait up I'll come with you. We can pick some things up at the grocery while we're out." Ichogo turns to Kagome and smiles at her with a nod as she runs to her room to change from her training clothes.

Just after she disappears from view Hitsugaya bursts in through the door and nearly bowls over Ichigo. Everyone stares at him as he is still a bit pale and has worry clear on his face.

"Where's Matsumoto? We need to get back to Seiretei. Rukia, get Abarai and head back as well."

"Oi, Toushiro. What's the big deal? What's going on in Seiretei?"

Hitsugaya turns a glare to Ichigo but doesn't correct him as is usual when someone uses his given name, "Seiretei is being attacked by arrancar, and it's not the Espada. They're being led by an arrancar calling himself Aranna. All shinigami are being recalled to fight."

"What about me then? Why aren't you ordering me to go back?"

"Kagome. Someone needs to stay here and watch her back."

"Mah, Shiro-chan, it's almost as though you're worried about her being here all alone."

"Ichigo wasn't on the recall list for Karakura."

"What's going on? I heard shouting." Kagome had come back after changing and was now looking around at all the serious faces in the room. "What's wrong?"

Ichigo looked around, undecided as to what to do. He knew Kagome would not want to be treated like she couldn't help, especially after having just mastered the first step of her shinigami training; but another part was telling him that it would be too dangerous for Kagome to face arrancar at her level, regardless of her time spent in the feudal era, she just wasn't ready.

"Let's go get something to eat Kagome, we're going to train you some more when we get back. Something's come up in Seiretei and the others are all going back there. We'll go after them as soon as you get a few more days of training with your zanpakuto."

Even Urahara looked at Ichigo in shock after his declaration. Why wasn't he being the overprotective older brother figure they all had him pinned for?

"What?!" Ichigo glared back at them all, "She is a shinigami now also, and I don't want left out of the fight because you all think she can't handle it and needs me watching out for her."

Kagome smiles and walks over to him, "Let's eat then." She moves him toward the door and looks over her shoulder at the others, "See you all in a few days then." And with that the two head out to get something to eat before Kagome begins her intensive training. She didn't know it, but Ichigo was going to make her reach at least shikai before allowing her to go face the arrancar. He knew how serious this fight could be if Seiretei was recalling all its shinigami to fight off the attack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alrighty then, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. It may be another week before I post again, unless I get bored in class and type in there. Anyway, anyone want to guess who this Aranna guy is? I will work really hard to get out another chapter this weekend if some of you can figure it out. Till next time.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey everyone, sorry about the last weekend I just got too busy to really do any typing and then the week started and my time f

Hey everyone, sorry about the last weekend I just got too busy to really do any typing and then the week started and my time for typing was less than nil. Thank you for all the lovely reviews, I'm glad this story is still popular after my recent lagging in posts. Anyway shall we?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome was walking alongside Ichigo as they headed back to Urahara-ha after having eaten at a local beef-bowl restaurant. Both were smiling, well Kagome was smiling Ichigo just looked as he usually does, though with a slightly lighter air about him.

"Thank you."

"Hmm?" Ichigo looked at the girl next to him in confusion.

"For not treating me like I can't take care of myself, well at least not thinking that I could never do it. It means alot to me that you feel so confident that I can train and be able to help."

Ichigo looks back in front of him again as they walk, a slight blush on his cheeks, "Well, you aren't weak. From everything you've told me about your adventures in the past you just lack control of your powers and since you've been here... Well you've already got more control than me."

"Mmm." Kagome smiles up at him but then lets it fade from her face and looks forward herself, "This is going to be a serious battle isn't it."

"Yeah."

"Will they all be alright without you being there? The battle may be over before I'm ready to go." She didn't need to ask if he would leave her behind if his friends were in trouble, the question was obvious to both.

"They'll be fine, this Aranna guy can't be that much stronger than Aizen." Despite the confidence of which he spoke Ichigo was genuinely worried about the whole situation and had every intention of pushing Kagome to her max. He just knew that this fight would not be as easy as he was playing it off to be and that Kagome's strength might be able to tip the tables in their favor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they had gotten back to Urahara-ha the others had all already left for Seiretei and Ichigo took Kagome into the training area beneath the shop to begin her training. It was fierce and if one watched that hadn't known it was training they would have thought the two were hated enemies. The two only stopped for the night when Urahara, who had been watching the two to make sure they didn't hurt eachother, stepped between them and forced them to stop. They skipped school to train and only stopped when one collapsed from exhaustion, usually Kagome, or Ururu called them for a meal. This training continued for a week, while both worried and tried to do their best for the friends that had gone on ahead; eventually Kagome managed to achieve bankai, even if she couldn't control it well enough to fight an opponent's bankai. With that goal achieved, they made preparations to head to Seiretei, hoping that they were not too late.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aranna smiled to himself from above Seiretei as the hollows and menos grande he had recruited beat at the walls, causing them to crumble and fall to their numbers. He had always been a charismatic being, able to get other to fight and die for him regardless of the odds they faced, but the fact that this Seiretei was falling so easily at their hands had boosted their moral beyond what he could inspire.

His smile took on an evil gleam as the first wave of shinigami fell under his minion's feet. It was then that he noticed the small group of white coated shinigami accompanied by several other shinigami that had white arm bands emerge from the central part of Seiretei. He knew who these were and watched as the cannon fodder fell to their zanpakuto. Despite this apparent lose Aranna only smiled larger as he studied how each Captain, lieutenant and seated officer fought the horde invading their haven.

After the hollows had been beaten back he frowned, disappointed that none of the Captains had used bankai. He looked down at the shinigami running about in chaos as the relief squad hurried about to aid those injured in the fighting. He allowed his reitsu to be loose so that those below would know that he was there. He laughed sinisterly as they looked up at him, many tightening their grips on their zanpakuto. "Ku ku ku ku ku, shinigami of Seiretei, this was only the beginning. Your reign of Soul Soceity is coming to an end. Ku ku ku ku ku ku." He then vanished, the sinister laughter hanging in the air.

It was later reported by the 2nd division that the attack had been led by an arrancar that had gotten his hands onto the Hogyoku and was recruiting hollows to take over Seiretei. The order was then sent out to recall all those shinigami in the real world to return to Seiretei, leaving only a very few shinigami to continue their duties. When the group from Karakura arrived the shinigami of the group immediatly went to Seiretei while the others stayed in Rukongai at Kukaku's, after they found it of course.

Attacks continued for the remainder of the week, though none as severe as the first, keeping the shinigami and Karakura natives busy with fighting them off. No one could figure out Aranna's plan or why he was fighting the way he was, it seemed he was simply trying to wear down Seiretei's forces. It wasn't until the end of the week that the 2nd division reported that while larger attacks drew the attention of Seiretei's forces, smaller groups of hollows were attacking Rukongai and spiriting away with human souls that had higher levels of reitsu. This report caused many of the captains, lieutenants and seated officers to become unsettled. Things were not looking good for Seiretei.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you ready?"

"Hai." The dark head nodded and looked up at her companion as the two stood in front of the gate that leads to Soul Soceity.

He looks down at her with a crooked smile, "Then let's go." He takes her hand and leads her through the gate, both aware that what lies beyond was likely a battlefield.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for the short chapter but I'm not very sure of how things work in Seiretei or soul soceity and I think I wrote myself in over my head. Have patience though, chapters will be a bit long between since I'm not very good at writing battles as well as the other stuff you've seen. Next time Kagome gets a glimpse of Aranna and the battle shifts.


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you all for the lovely reviews

Thank you all for the lovely reviews. I can't help but feel that this fic is starting to go downhill from where it started. I'm just not writing as well as I would like. I don't do this often but thank you Bishonen'sFoxyMiko for suggesting Bleach Exile as a reference. You have been very helpful and a loyal reader so props to you. Shall we then?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yamamoto-soutaichio looked over the captains of the 13 protection divisions. This captains meeting had been called when it became apparent that no progress would be made fighting this enemy as they had been. He did not doubt their ability to defeat the enemy, but this arrancar that was attacking was using tactics that none of them had experience fighting. Even the bounto had not been this random in their attacks and now they were learning that those living in Rukongai were being targeted as well.

"Soutaichio..." Began Soifon, but was stopped when he shook his head.

"Soifon, we can not afford to spread ourselves so thinly. With each attack we loose more capable shinigami and the 4th division is already overworked and having to use their own barracks to expand the hospital. Hitsugaya, I know that you brought substitute shinigami Kurosaki's friends with you when you returned. They have been attempting to fight off this enemy alongside us, but there has been no sign of Kurosaki."

Many of the captains turned to look at the younger captain questioningly, though Zaraki Kenpachi seemed disgruntled by this new information. "Oi, why didn't Ichigo come? He isn't afraid to fight with this Aranna fellow, is he? Teme, I'm disappointed."

"Ichigo will come, Soutaichio. He is training..."

"Mmm? Training? He could train here though. Kurosaki has shown himself to be a powerful ally and at this time it would be beneficial to us for him to be here. Ukitake, send Kuchiki Rukia to bring Ichigo here."

"Hai, Soutaichio."

As they are about to leave the alarm sounds signaling that another attack has begun. Without further prompting the captains leave to direct their divisions in the battle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo steps out of the senkai gate followed shortly by Kagome, whose wide eyed awe caused him to smile.

"This is Soul Society?" She continued to look around in surprise at the area they had entered into.

"Yeah. We're somewhere in Rukongai." He looks around, trying to get his bearings, when he hears a few screams as a hollow steps out in front of them. Seeing the two shinigami it lets loose a roar and charges, only to be cut down by Ichigo before taking a full step forward. "Come on Kagome, it sounds like there are more of those things around here. Che, what's going on? You'd think that someone would already be here taking care of these guys."

Kagome looks at Ichigo a bit worried. "I think that they may be at the other end of this place, there seems to be a large battle going on over there." At a look from Ichigo she looks a bit sheepish, "I can sense large amounts of Reitsu coming from a long way off in that direction." She points off through Seiretei where Ichigo just now sees the large smoke column billowing into the sky.

"Teme... Lets hurry up and deal with these small fry then so we can help out." He gives her a grin and she places her hand on her zanpakuto as they charge off to slay the rest of the hollows in their area of Rukongai.

By the time they finish, the battle, which Ichigo thought was the main part of the attack, was over and several shinigami arrived in the district, surprised that the side ambush had taken longer than the distraction. Among them was Kuchiki Byakuya. "Ichigo."

"Ah, Byakuya. Is this your idea of a welcoming party?"

Byakuya didn't acknowledge his question but let his attention shift to the girl standing beside him. "Shinigami, what is your name and division and why were you not at the battle just now?"

"Ah..."

"Leave her alone Byakuya. She's not in any of the divisions, so back off." Ichigo lazy hefted his zanpakuto onto his shoulder in his usual ready stance.

Byakuya's eyes narrow just noticeably. "Yamamoto-soutaichi will want to see you." He then turns and walks towards Seiretei without another word.

"Come on Kagome, let's follow him." Ichigo watches after Byakuya with hardened eyes as Kagome looks up at him, a bit concerned.

"Alright."

"Ano, stay close to me, ok Kagome?"

She hesitates a bit, having been upset by what was implied by that request, but the seriousness in Ichigo's eyes led her to nod in acquiescence, "Hai..." She had also felt the strength of Byakuya's reitsu and knew that he was stronger than she was; if Ichigo saw him as a threat it was best to stay close to her friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The captains were once again gathered for a captain's meeting, each wondering at the reason and why Byakuya was late, an oddity in itself. Both questions were answered when the doors opened to reveal Byakuya with Ichigo behind him as he walked in. With the earlier questions answered by their arrival; the arrival of the slip of the girl that seemed to be hugging to Ichigo's side, brought about new questions in most. Hitsugaya meanwhile had nearly had a heart attack at Kagome's arrival, but covered it up by glaring at Ichigo.

"Substitute shinigami Kurosaki, thank you for coming. And thank you Byakuya for bringing him."

Byakuya nods in acceptance.

"Ah... Yamamoto-ji?" Ichigo seemed a bit confused by the presence of all the captains and why he was there.

Before anything further could be said Kurotshuchi steps forward looking a bit irate at the young woman, "Kikyo! What are you doing out of the barracks?"

Confused looks are passed between many of the captains though Kyouraku had pulled down his hat with a smirk at her arrival.

"I'm not Kikyo!" Kagome steps away from Ichigo's side and puts her hands on her hips in indignation, much as she does each time someone mistakes her for the dead miko, "My name's Kagome, Ka Go Me!"

"Ah, Kagome-chan, you never change, ne?" Many pairs of confused eyes turn to Kyuoraku as he smugly lifted the brim of his straw hat to grin at Kagome.

Before anyone could even blink Kagome had tackled the 8th division captain in a fierce hug, "Miroku!"

"Ne, Kagome-chan, do mind my asking why you are here though, as a shinigami no less?" Before he could get an answer to his question though her expression went from one of happiness to anger as she slapped him and huffed back to Ichigo grumbling about lecherous monks with wandering hands.

"Itai, you're stronger than I remember Kagome-chan."

"And you're the same lecherous monk you were when you were alive."

They all seemed to blink at the interaction between the two before Kurotshuchi brought up the question most forward in his mind. "Ne, why do you look like my test subject, Kikyo?"

Kagome seems to think for a moment before sighing, "Kikyo was my past incarnation. The fact that I was alive and she was here was the reason she could not produce a zanpakuto."

Silence reigned for a moment while those unaware of this information processed it.

"So Kikyo has been in the 12th division research complex since she took Inuyasha to Hell then?"

"It seems that way."

"How is it possible for a soul to be split in such a manner?" This came from Kurotshuchi, who had never noticed the fractured nature of Kikyo's being.

"I'm more concerned with how this girl could still exist in the real world given all we've heard just now." Unohana commented.

"Hitsugaya-taichio, why is it this girl was not reported while you were in the real world? The fact that she is accompanying Kurosaki means you were aware of her existence and training."

Looking chastised Hitsugaya looks ready to respond when Ichigo interrupts him, "Is this really as important as this Aranna guy that's been attacking?"

"I must agree with Ichigo, besides if Hitsugaya had reported her we might have had a situation similar to the one with Kuchiki Rukia." Kyouraku interjected to get things back on topic.

"Nnn, Kyouraku is right. Kurosaki, we will discuss this further after Aranna has been dealt with. I wish to send you and your friends with a force of captains and lieutenants to find Aranna and stop his forces from growing."

Ichigo grins at the idea of going out and fighting as he was being asked to do, "Sure thing, I want Kagome to come with us too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bad place to end but I can't think of anything else to add, it's already gotten into rambling. Well Miroku is here now; he suits the 8th captain doesn't he. I tried to use more Japanese terms in this chapter, if it doesn't work I won't use them again, but I need your opinion on that. Hope you enjoyed it.


	19. Chapter 19

I kinda forgot that I was going to have Kagome run into Aranna last chapter

I kinda forgot that I was going to have Kagome run into Aranna last chapter. Sorry about that, let's see if I can get to it with this chapter. On to the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Ichigo had declared Kagome would be coming with him on the mission, Hitsugaya had objected but the glare from Kagome and a laugh from Kyouraku ended all other objections. Yamamoto also took the time to assign the group that would go with Ichigo's group, which consisted of Hitsugaya and his lieutenant, Kuchiki Byakuya, Kuchiki Rukia, and Abarai Renji. Zaraki didn't like the idea of being left out and insisted that he go with them.

With the group decided the meeting ended and Ichigo left for Kukaku's place to see his friends and inform them of their mission.

"Ne, Ichigo?"

"Ah, what is it Kagome?"

"Are you sure I should go? I mean I could feel how strong they all were in there and yet you told them I'd be going with you."

Ichigo looks back at Kagome, who had stopped, and then up towards the sky, "I know you have experience Kagome, you told me about your time fighting that Naraku guy, and after the training you went through this week you have the strength to fight with us." He looks back at her with a grin, "Besides, you would yell at me if I told you that you couldn't come."

Kagome's cheeks reddened a bit and she looked away from him, "Thank you."

"So, Shunsui is your old friend Miroku, right?"

Kagome looked a bit confused, "Mmhmm. Do people change their names when they come to Soul Society?"

"I don't know, never asked. Maybe some do." He starts walking forward again and Kagome jogs to catch up.

"So where are we headed?"

"To get the others, Hitsugaya said they were staying with Kukaku. It should be around here... Ah, there it is..." They both sweat-dropped at seeing the large sign that Kukaku was known for using. "It's the same as before..."

"This is normal...?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside Kukaku's house Ichigo and his friends sat together with Kukaku and her brother. They had been a bit surprised when Ichigo had really brought Kagome with them and even moreso when he told them she was going to be coming with them to find Aranna.

They also took this time to inform Ichigo of what had been happening since the first attack earlier that week. Both Ichigo and Kagome reacted with shock to hearing about the abductions from Rukongai while the shinigami were distracted by larger attacks in other regions of Soul Society. Just what was this guy up to?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile at the borders between Soul Society and Hueco Mundo the arrancar known as Aranna was gathering his troops with a frown. The last attack had been a success on the shinigami front but the group that had gone to gather souls from Rukongai had not even come back and this worried the leader of this campaign.

"I do not like not knowing the goings on of our enemy. Naga!"

A white haired, androgynous person morphed out of the shadows in front of Aranna, "Yesss, Masssster."

"I want you to find out what kept the abduction group from returning with their cargo."

"Yesss, Massster I sshall leave imediatly."

"And Naga."

"Yesss, Massster?"

"Returning with the information is your top priority. Do not engage any shinigami if it can be avoided."

"Yesss, Massster." The person disappears back into the shadows.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group that was going to be sent to find Aranna gathered at the West gate of Seiretei. It consisted of Ichigo, Kagome, Chad, Ishida, Inoue, Rukia, Renji, Byakuya, Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Kenpachi and Yachiru.

"This is a rather large group to send on a mission like this."

"Yeah, but this is one time where I have to agree that being precautious might be a good idea."

Crickets chirped as those that knew Ichigo for his hard headedness and lack of precaution openly gaped at him.

"What?! I'm not allowed to think ahead!" He looks around offended at his friends and hefts his zanpakuto with a scowl. "Che, we don't know much about this guy or how many other arrancar have joined him, if any. I do think about things like that when I go into a fight and this is one with a lot of unknowns."

"Ichigo, we should probably go..." Kagome was looking around them a bit concerned. Something wasn't right and it didn't seem that anyone else had noticed.

"What is it Kagome?" All eyes turned to Kagome as she fidgeted under their gazes.

"Ah, it's just, none of you can sense that presence."

Rukia looked at her curiously, "What do you mean Kagome? There's nothing around here to worry about."

"Ah, well..." She looks up from studying her feet and looks around worriedly, "It's gone..." She glances around again before bolting off down one of the streets.

"Oi, Kagome! Kagome!" Ichigo uses shunpo to catch up to her and grabs her shoulders, the two were just out of sight of the others, who were hurrying to catch up. "Kagome."

She locks eyes with him, "Gomen Ichigo. I shouldn't have just run off like that." She looks off to the side and down.

Ichigo takes his hands off her shoulders just as the others catch up to them, "Well, why'd you run off like that in the first place."

She twists her foot into the dirt a bit, "Well, what I sensed... It was probably nothing, but it felt like someone I was familiar with. The energy, it wasn't like everything else, but it was something I knew."

Ichigo looks at her with concern while Rukia steps forward, "Let's go, it was probably nothing. 2nd division's intelligence says that Aranna is probably somewhere on the borders of Hueco Mundo and Soul Society. We should start our search there."

At the round of nods they all started off, Ichigo and Kagome trailing behind, Kagome looking troubled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I still didn't get to where I wanted but this is a good stopping point. Ah, well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey everyone, thank you for all the wonderful reviews

Hey everyone, thank you for all the wonderful reviews. We may get some action this time, I'm aiming for it at least. Let's continue, shall we?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naga was hurrying back to Aranna's. She didn't know how to report what she had happened, "Sssomehow that girl noticsed me." She bites her lip in frustration and stops. "Thisss is not good. That girl..." Naga sped up and hurried herself to Aranna's base of operations.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The large group had just entered Hueco Mundo and begun their search. They all were on edge, but each noticed that Kagome seemed the most uncomfortable of them all.

"Ken-chan, what's wrong with Pink-chan?" Yachiru had been riding on Kenpachi's back and shoulder as she usually does.

"Mmm, Pink-chan?" Kenpachi looks at Yachiru confused.

"Yeah, that girl that Orange-head brought. She looks really scared." Yachiru pointed at Kagome who was too busy looking around stressfully to notice.

"Mmmm, she is probably just tense because of all the strong hollows that can be sensed. Oi! Ichigo. Why are we bringing the little rookie with us? She doesn't look very strong." He said this in his usual lazy and condescending voice, reserved mostly for talking about weak fighters not worth his time.

Ichigo was about to respond when they all stopped to stare at Kagome; apparently she had heard Kenpachi's comment, due to its volume, and had released her reitsu in her anger at being treated as a weak person. The large amount of reitsu flowing off the small girl caused those around her to back away as she glared at Kenpachi. "I am not some weak little girl."

Kenpachi was not affected as all the others by her display and instead grinned viciously. "Ah, I can see that." He drew his sword and licked it while studying the girl, a malicious gleam in his eye.

"Oi, knock it off!" Ichigo stepped between the two, looking between them sharply. "We aren't out here to fight eachother." This was directed at Kenpachi. He then turns to Kagome, his face softening slightly. "Kagome, why are you so tense?"

Kagome relaxes a bit and lets up on her reitsu, "I don't know... This place feels weird." She shudders a bit and Ichigo steps closer to her. "The feel of this place makes my skin crawl, like we're being watched."

Ichigo places a hand on her shoulder and looks her in the eye. "Its alright, that's just cause of all the hollows around here. You'll get used to it."

Kagome relaxes a bit more and nods and Ichigo gets the rest to start moving again.

Byakuya had watched the entire exchange calmly. It was obvious to him that the girl had battle experience and that she was unsettled by the atmosphere of Hueco Mundo only added to this fact. He studied her. She was a mystery to him and one that could prove to be dangerous if not understood. She had known a captain during his living life and was still alive herself. She was fearless, from what he had seen and had even had her soul split for a time. It was this last fact that he took care to make careful note of. It was strange to have a soul damaged in such a physical matter within Soul Society, let alone to have a human that could survive having half their soul separated from them for any length of time. Yes, the girl was most defiantly a mystery that needed to be solved.

While Byakuya was busy thinking over the mystery that was Kagome, Kagome herself had been consumed by her own thoughts. She had eventually gotten used to the feel of Hueco Mundo and that had relaxed her somewhat. To her the strange spiritual pressure of the area had become a background noise to her senses. This is why when she felt a reitsu that had a slimier feel to it she began to look around for the source. It was getting stronger, but not in the same way it would if they were heading straight for it. It also felt familiar to her, in the same way that she had felt as they were preparing to leave. This was more intense, more direct. Coming to the conclusion that they should at least investigate it, Kagome looked around to see if anyone else had noticed it. "Hey guys." The group stops and looks at her in confusion, wondering why she had stopped them. "There's something strange over in that direction." She points off to what everyone else sees as a rather random direction. "Should we investigate it?" She had asked this only because she had received so many blank looks from the others that she wondered if they could feel it.

Uryuu pushes his glasses up his nose a bit and nods, "We should." He looks around at the others, giving looks to the others that were in on her secret, a look which was not missed by Byakuya.

"Alright." Ichigo nods to Kagome, "Lead the way, it doesn't look like anyone else has sensed it, but it's better than running around like we've been doing."

Kagome nods nervously and cautiously starts to lead the way, gradually picking up speed until they are moving at their former pace.

She could feel that they were getting closer and the feel of the reitsu still bothered her. Where had she felt this before? It was so familiar.

After several hours of travel the group following Kagome was growing concerned, it seemed that Kagome was still the only one sensing anything. This had Kagome worried and Byakuya adding to the list of mysteries surrounding the girl.

Up ahead the landscape changed slightly, a rock mound with what looked like a cave entrance came into view. Shortly after they see it Kagome trips up and a fearful look appears on her face as she watches the cave entrance. She was the only one though that still focused on the mound as the attention of the others shifted to her. They had only her warning of 'Look out!' before an explosion rocked the ground under their feet and scattered them within a dust cloud kicked up by the disturbance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome coughed as the dust settled and felt about with her senses for how the others had fared. She noticed Ichigo was right at her side and was thankful. Having confirmed that the others were all fine she looks up through the settling dust to see the person responsible.

Sitting above them on a white feather was a woman in a red and white kimono, her short hair held back in a bun with another white feather. She looked down on them, tapping her fan against her chin as she watched them recover from her attack. She looked the same as Kagome remembered her save the hole in her shoulder and the broken piece of mask adorning the right side of her face.

"Kagura..." Kagome whispered the word, ashen with the realization of what this meant.

Ichigo heard her name their attacker and looked at her with concern. He held his zanpakuto in front of him ready to defend Kagome and himself from the attacking arrancar should it focus an attack on them.

"It would seem that this one has not ended the lives of any of you. A shame it would have been better if you had all died in one simple swoop. But my master wishes for you to all die here and so you will watch as you kill each other." Kagura spoke in her superior tone and swung her fan and everyone save Kagome became ridged before moving stiffly, their faces strained. Each got to his or her feet and turned to the companion closest to them, for Ichigo it was Kagome.

She looked up at him with frightened eyes from where she was still on the ground; she only just managed to dodge his blade as it came down where she had been. Ichigo looked scared for her as he continued to attack, not allowing her the time to get to her feet and defend herself properly.

Meanwhile Kagura was watching the others as she pitted them against one another. She especially enjoyed watching as Orihime seemed to be the only one who only defended, her fairies not heeding Kagura's orders to attack.

"Kagura!"

Her attention shifts towards Kagome and Ichigo at having heard her name, curious as to who would know her. What she sees is that Kagome is breathing heavily while dodging Ichigo's sloppy attacks; she has one hand to an injured shoulder, gotten as she paused to shout Kagura's name. The fact that she has not drawn her weapon and is moving fluidly causes Kagura to knit her brows in frustration. She swings her fan once again and the others all stop in their fights, many injured beyond being able to fight properly, and turn to Kagome and Ichigo. Another wave of her fan and they all move towards Kagome, "You seem able to resist my power, but it will not help you or your friends." Kagura watches as Kenpachi and Ichigo team up on Kagome, who is barely able to keep up.

On the verge of giving up Kagome makes a mistake and watches as her friend's attack her, but is saved at the last moment by a triangle of energy that forms in front of her, Orihime's shield. Kagome looks at the other girl with relief, Orihime smiles back against the strain of her body's unwilling movements.

"Why isn't that girl's power under my control?" Kagura says with frustration as she directs Yachiru and Rukia to attack Orihime. "She can only defend one of them."

Orihime cries out as Rukia's blade strikes her.

"Orihime!" Kagome watches from behind the shield before it disipates and reforms in front of Orihime. Kagome now open to attack once again glares up at the source of this problem. "Kagura! Release them!"

Kagura looks down at the girl in amusement, "Why would I do that, this is much more entertaining?" She catches Kagome's eyes and startles for a moment, "It's not possible."

Kagome draws her zanpakuto and fends off the attacks by those wielding blades before gaining some space and making a leap towards Kagura with her blade held high. "Dageki! Kurayaminojunshin!" With her cry Kagome's zanpakuto dissolves into a dark pink light that lances towards Kagura. It strikes her and she lets out a scream of anguish and the power binding her friends is broken. Those that had been injured, which was most of them, collapsed from the strain on their bodies at having fought in such a condition. Ichigo, Chad, who had been originally fighting Orihime, and Kenpachi where the only one's that remained standing to watch as Kagura fell to the ground, charred from Kagome's attack. Kagome landed clumsily between her friends and Kagura, her injured shoulder bleeding more heavily than before. "Where is he! Where is that bastard Kagura? What is he after this time?"

Those that were standing watched as Kagome interrogated their attacker, confused by her words. They grow even more confused when Kagura begins to chuckle. Her chuckles quickly become coughs as she splatters blood on the ground, "He will certainly be surprised to see you Miko. You above all others are probably the one he fears facing the most." She coughs again and lies down, her end near, "You killed him once Miko, you can do it again. You are stronger now than then." Her eyes close and she goes limp, her last words, "Thank you for setting me free."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Long chapter this time... I'm trying to make up for the fact that the next chapter will be coming late, tomorrow is field trip day and I won't be able to type in class as is usual. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey everyone, thank you for all the wonderful reviews

Hey everyone, thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I know I said this chapter would be late, but I was misreading my class schedule, apparently the field trip is next week so you get the next chapter on time. Ah one more thing before we begin. Kagura and Naga are not the same person, sorry if there was any confusion with that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Kagura had died, fading away into nothing like all hollows do, Kagome had stood up and headed over to Orihime. When she reached her she careful begins to remove the girl's shirt to better see the damage done during the fighting, she stops though and looks at the guys standing behind them. "We need to patch everyone up before we can go anywhere." She quirked an eyebrow to tell them she meant they should help before turning back to Orihime and finishing the removal of her shirt. Kagome lets out a sigh of relief at seeing that the injury wasn't deep, just a shallow cut across her collar. It was still bleeding a lot so Kagome took off her over shirt and began to rip it into strips to be used as bandages. Her past experience made the bandaging of her friend go quickly and with a small amount of her miko abilities Orihime was feeling well enough to help the others that were much worse than she was.

It took several hours before Kagome and Orihime had the group ready to continue and by the end Kagome wasn't the only one to have sacrificed her shirt for bandages.

"Next time we're bringing a medic or something." Ichigo was looking a bit upset at having his shirt, both the over and under shirt, sacrificed to make bandages for the rest.

Byakuya took this moment to voice a question that had plagued him since the arrancar had attacked, "How did you know that arrancar? You also resisted her powers." He bore holes into her back as she grew ridged at his questioning.

Kagome knew she needed to tell them and glanced to Ichigo and then Uryuu, both were looking a bit confused, not having realized her connection to the arrancar. "She and I have had run-ins in the past. Her powers didn't affect me for that reason and... and because I am a miko." She looked around to see the expressions of those that hadn't known she was a miko. Yachiru and Kenpachi seemed confused, not understanding what a miko was, while Byakuya showed a slight hint of surprise at her revelation, covering it quickly with his usual expression.

Ichigo and Uryuu caught on to what she said and both looked at her questioningly before Ichigo voiced the question they shared. "Kagome, do you know this Aranna guy?"

Kagome nods, "If Kagura was working for him then it can only be Naraku." She shudders a bit, "We need to figure out what his aim is or we won't stand a chance. We also have to be careful since his favorite tactic is playing mind games." She looks directly at Ichigo and Uryuu, "I've told you what he did to Kikyo and Inuyasha, which was fairly mild to some of the other things I've seen him do."

Ichigo looks down and curse before bringing his face back up to look at the others, their confusion at being left out of the loop was not something they needed. "Kagome, I know you don't like talking about your past but we need to know. You have information that could put things in our favor." He said this while looking her in the eye and when he saw her nod her let his eyes close. "Let's retreat for a bit to recover from that fight and hear Kagome's story."

There wasn't much protest from the Karakura group or the shinigami that knew about Kagome before she came to Soul Society, but Kenpachi and Yachiru weren't of the mind to take a break and it took both Renji and Matsumoto to get them to comply. Byakuya was his usual stoic self, though he seemed to be slightly upset at Ichigo's take charge attitude, he agreed with his reasoning for the delay.

When they had found a suitable location they all sat down and looked to Kagome expectantly. Kagome for her part looked a bit embarrassed before clearing her throat and begining, "When I was 15 I fell into an old well at the shrine were I lived. When I landed I quickly climbed out, surprised that I hadn't been hurt by the fall and even more surprised when I came up and the shrine was gone. It was strange but I didn't think too much of it and looked around before spotting the Goshinbuko, which I recognized. I headed towards it and when I came out of the surrounding bushes I was surprised to see a boy pinned to the tree with an arrow and vines that seemed to have grown up around him. He was dressed strangely, but what caught my eye were the two fuzzy ears atop his head." Kagome continued her tale, leaving out only the more personal details, such as her relationship with Inuyasha. She finished by telling them about the final battle and its outcome. By then several of those new to the story were shifting, slightly uncomfortable with the atmosphere.

Ichigo had wrapped an arm around Kagome about halfway through her story when things had gotten hard for her and kept it there. He then looked up at the others and scanned them for their reactions. Chad had responded by simply nodding while Orihime had moved over to give Kagome a hug and had held onto her, apparently the story was very moving for the young woman. Rukia looked thoughtful and a bit worried knowing that they would be fighting the villain of her tale. Next to her Renji seemed concerned also and was probably wondering if they should head back to get reinforcements. Looking at Kenpachi though, it was obvious they would not being doing that. The berserker captain had a gleam in his eye that told all he wanted nothing more than to fight this guy and wouldn't be held up by anything. Yachiru though seemed slightly out of character and very contemplative as she listened to the story. Matsumoto looked to her captain, when Kagome had finished, seeing what he would do with this information. Hitsugaya looked determined, but Ichigo alos got the sense that he wanted to be cautious in their approach. Byakuya simply stood and began a slow walk in the direction of the mound which they know knew to be Aranna's base of operations.

"This arrancar wishes to disturb Soul Society and bring it to chaos. I will not let him." No one made any move to stop him and the only one to follow quickly was Kenpachi, who bore a look of glee at the thought of fighting a strong opponent.

A look was passed between the others before they got up to follow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aranna sat in a dark room, glaring at the walls around him. Kagura was dead and had given away his identity to the wretched little miko that had slain him 500 years ago. He was surprised to see her, despite his knowledge of shinigami and Soul Society. Why would the little twit show up now? His spy and assasin, Naga, quietly entered the room at his summons.

"Yesss, Masster." She knelt prostrate in front of him.

"I want you to kill the miko. She is a danger to our plans. Bring her body to me once you have completed your task." He ran a single finger along his chin and cheek. Yes, it was likely she still had it, even after 500 years and its power would make his conquest that much easier.

At receiving no further instructions the woman seemed to slither from the room with a soft, "Yesss, Masster."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When does Naraku ever fight fair? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and sorry for all the filler but I needed the group to know otherwise... well it would have made fighting him too hard if they weren't given that info. See you next time.


	22. Author's note

I'm a bad author

I'm a bad author. I was going to write an omake to fill in for this week and to attempt to make up for missing last week's update, but I ended up writing a side story that could stand alone and would be better posted separately than within Not Again. So if you are interested in reading how Urahara and Ms. Higurashi got together than go over to the Bleach section and look for Common Beginnings. Again sorry for the lack of updates, really, I just can't think of how I want to continue.

Original author's note for side story:

I am really sorry that I didn't get a chapter out last week, and this week isn't looking much better. I'm stuck with the story and can't think of where to take it and I feel my creative juices have been exhausted for the moment. I appreciate all the reviews though and I was thinking that a short omake would help make up for the writers block. It could also be a bit of a side story so I hope it works out the way I want it to.

I'm adding this in here to better explain myself.


	23. Chapter 22

Hey everyone tomorrow is my field trip and this weekend is a class backpacking trip so you only get one chapter this weekend

Been a while since this had a new chapter I hope you enjoy it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is it just me or is that hill actually getting further away from us?" Rukia came to a stop after making her question heard. She looked tired as did the others, Chad and Ichigo seemed less worn while Kenpachi and Byakuya, who was just not allowing any exhaustion to show on his person, looked perfectly rested.

Byakuya continued without pause for several more steps while the others stopped with Rukia to ponder her question. When Byakuya stops it draws the attention of the others, more so when he raises his hand as though feeling for an invisible wall, his eyes narrowing.

Kagome walks towards him curious as to what caused his shift in behavior. "Kuchiki-taicho?"

"There is a barrier. It seems to be effecting our perceptions of the hill." Byakuya spoke in such a way that he sounded bored and uninterested.

The rest seemed a bit surprised; except for Kagome, who was used to Naraku's use of barriers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group from Soul Society had been steadily moving closer to the mound where they knew Aranna to be for several hours. They were finally beginning to see progress as the mound became larger, the barrier apparently having limits.

Since telling her story Kagome had been nearly clinging to Ichigo for the comfort she always felt in his presence. She was worried about what their enemy was up to and if he was aware of her presence. She hadn't voiced her fear that Aranna may want the Shikon and placed a hand over her abdomen as though protecting it. She also worried about how much 500 years had changed him, how much stronger had he gotten? She glances up at Ichigo to see his face set with determination. She was scared for him and all of their companions. She felt responsible for the entire situation.

At the front of the group Byakuya stops, leading to the rest of them stopping.

"What is it Kuchiki?" Zaraki looked around as if he would suddenly see what caused the other captain to stop so suddenly.

Byakuya didn't respond with words and instead drew his sword, leading to the others doing the same, though they all seemed to have looks of confusion on their faces. Ichigo and Kagome, having been taking up the rear, were the last to draw their weapons. Thinking that the attack would come from the front Ichigo put himself in front of Kagome just in time to see Byakuya pivot and face the rear. The action was quickly followed by a startled cry from Kagome and the rest of the party turning to face the attack.

What Ichigo saw upon turning was a snake-like arrancar hovering above Kagome with blood dripping from a fang as she grinned evilly at the others. Kagome was half kneeling on ground, gripping her thigh as a small trickle of blood escaped from beneath her hand; her other hand held her blade in preparation to defend herself from the grinning arrancar. Ichigo noted that Kagome seemed to be short of breath and watched as her skin became paler.

Smiling more broadly the arrancar gloated, "It won't be long now. My venom will finissh her off quickly and then I can take her back to the massster." She laughed evilly as Kagome's vision began to blur and she became dizzy.

She felt arms wrap around her as her vision faded to black and she lost all sense of her surroundings.

Ichigo held Kagome in his arms, having caught her when she fainted. She felt clammy and he saw how she had broken out into a cold sweat. He turned a glare up to the arrancar, anger and hatred taking him over. He gently lays Kagome down, his eyes never leaving the arrancar that had harmed her. "I won't let you." His voice was so cold that the arrancar seemed to shiver as she stopped in her gloating.

"Oh, you won't. I don't think you have a choice in the matter." The snake-like arrancar poised to fight, baring her fangs which dripped with more of the venom she had used on Kagome.

Watching the whole thing had been the rest of the group, at first too shocked to do or say anything, but Orihime had quickly acted and was already working on rejecting the venom from Kagome's system. It wasn't working as well as it usually did, but slowly the damage was being undone.

Ichigo was unaware of Orihime healing Kagome as he focused on the enemy before him. Without further delay he lunged at her, bringing his sword up from his left. The arrancar slithered back, just avoiding the edge of the blade while striking low at Ichigo in an attempt to bite him.

Becoming frustrated Ichigo releases his Bankai. His new speed surprises the arrancar enough to let him land a blow, severing the snake-like being's head. "No, I won't." He turned from the dead arrancar and walked back to his friends. He was relieved to see that Kagome was looking better due to Orihime's actions. She still was not completely free of the venom, but Orihime was not going to stop till it was all gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group decided to move to a more defensible position until Kagome was healed and try to figure out what to do next. Kenpachi was all for rushing in head first and duking it out with Arrana. Byakuya and Hitsugaya felt that discretion would be the better method to follow, sneaking in and dealing with Arrana as quickly as possible. Most everyone else felt that sneaking in would be the more successful method, even Ichigo.

It was decided that they would hurry as they had been to the mound and then sneak inside to find Arrana, dealing with him as quickly as possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm sorry this took so long to finish and it's not even very long. I hope you like it and I hope I can get another out before Halloween. See you soon.


End file.
